


Training

by theauthor2010



Series: Training - Escape - Freedom [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Blowjobs, Brothel AU, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Sex Slavery, Spanking, Training, Virginity, enema, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Blaine Anderson is sold into sex slavery and is taken to a brothel. Kurt is in charge of training him to be the perfect sub.</p><p>Warning: A variety of kinks. I will warn each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cock Rings, Anal Plugs, Bondage, Orgasm Denial

The cold brothel owner scared Blaine to death. Very tall, with dark hair and angry eyes, he seemed to be completely vacant of emotion. He was icy at the core. He looked at Blaine, shrugged and then scoffed at his companion, who seemed skeptical of Blaine’s ability to learn – learn to be a prostitute, god, Blaine could not believe this was happening to him.

“He can learn,” he said firmly. “Hummel, get your sweet ass over here.”

A boy approached. He was about Blaine’s age, maybe younger and absolutely beautiful. “Yes sir?” he asked. His tone was both sweet and sickeningly submissive.

“I want you to take this new boy and give him complete training. You have two weeks before I put you back in circulation, do you understand? If he is not deemed suitable for use then it’ll be your ass paying the price.” He turned back to his companion. “You see,” he explained, “Hummel here is the best. This boy may have been a rich brat in his previous life but I know how to mold a whore right.”

Blaine flinched but the boy at his side barely did. The two men left, still arguing about Blaine’s suitability as a whore. The angelic boy smiled; his look was one of almost pity. He turned firm quickly. He took Blaine by the hand and led him towards a back bedroom. He closed the door and then spoke. His voice was as angelic as his face.

“Hi,” he said softly. “I’m Kurt. I know that you’re probably really, really scared but I’ve been here a long time and am going to help you learn.”

Blaine shook his head. “I can’t be here,” he whispered in spite of himself. “I’m not a prostitute; I’m not a whore, okay? My family, they wouldn’t do this to me…” He tried to stop the tears from coming because, oh God, it was hitting him. His father had tried to justify what he’d done but there was no justification. His suddenly impoverished family had sold him to a whore house and he had been in denial until that very moment. He was still in denial to a degree but this made it real. He sobbed, choking.

The boy, Kurt, quickly brushed at the tears with the back of his hand. Blaine flinched hard. Kurt led him to the bed in the center of the room and they both sat down. “Don’t cry,” he said. “My friend Sam, one of the boys here, was sold by his parents too. It hurts, knowing what circumstance can lead to, b-but I promise you that you’re safe here. All the clients are clean and tested and I’ll teach you how to submit properly so you’re not hurt. We’re all like a family and…you’ll be happy.”

While Blaine cried like a baby, wondering how the hell anyone could be happy as a whore, the boy, Kurt, sat patiently and wiped at his eyes and held his hand. It was like they were old friends or something. He kept speaking slowly. “God, you’re such a beautiful thing, such a beautiful boy. What’s your name?”

“Blaine,” he said softly.

“How experienced are you sexually?”

Blaine looked up. He could not believe Kurt was asking that. “I’m not,” he said, because why the hell lie. He was screwed. He was the property of a brothel. It was madness.

“Oh,” Kurt whispered softly. He seemed very disappointed and a little bit sickened. “Okay, we’ll, we’ll start with submission first. We only have two weeks but god, you’re a virgin.”

Blaine didn’t understand what Kurt meant by submission. What did the boy want him to do? He paused and watched as Kurt stood up, leaving Blaine sitting on the bed alone.

“Most of our clients expect total submission,” Kurt said, for a moment looking far too wise for his age. “I want you to get on your knees Blaine.”

“What?”

Blaine didn’t understand and this obviously upset Kurt because he sighed before he spoke again. “Blaine, we are going to pretend that I am your client during this training session. It’s your first time dealing with dominance and submission so I’m going to let you use a safeword. Many of your clients won’t give you the benefit of that but at the same time I don’t want you to be scared of me. We do have a few wonderful clients but I want to prepare you for the worse.”

“Kurt, I…”

“Your safeword is ‘lily’ Blaine,” he said, cutting Blaine off. “Use that if you absolutely must, if you are scared. We won’t have penetrative sex tonight. Now get on your knees.”

He had such a commanding voice for such a small, unintimidating boy. Blaine dropped to his knees even though he didn’t want to. He saw more pity in Kurt the moment he did though, so he put on a strong face and stared Kurt right in the eye. “Now, always be on your knees when a client enters the room, unless you know otherwise about the client you’re servicing. Bow your head, don’t ever look a client in the eye.”

Blaine lowered his head; Kurt pet his hair. “I’m going to take off your shirt but we won’t go all the way tonight,” he promised. “Getting used to exposure was the scariest part for me.”

He ran a hand over Blaine’s chest, taking off his shirt. Blaine inhaled. “Hairy might work for you,” Kurt mumbled under his breath, but Blaine heard all the same. “We’ll see.”

Blaine waited.

“Alright, get up and take off your pants,” he said firmly.

Blaine didn’t know why he was obeying Kurt and the fact that he was made him cry out in frustration. He wasn’t a slave or a whore. He looked at Kurt sure he would burst out sobbing at any second.

“There are a couple of rules you can’t forget,” Kurt said firmly, wincing at his own voice, but continuing. “Don’t speak out of turn and always address the client as sir or ma’am unless told otherwise. I’ll teach you how to adapt to the clients’ desires and needs, but that will come later. Right now, you need to start getting into the headspace of a perfect little submissive. So, let’s try that again with a yes, sir. I’ll save punishment for tomorrow night but if you need the threat of punishment, it’s there. I will do it if I have to.”

Blaine shuddered. Even though he knew that Kurt didn’t want to do it anymore than he did, the threat got to him. “Underwear too,” Kurt said apologetically.

“Yes…sir,” Blaine said, stripping completely and trying to do what he was told. Displeasing or disobeying the owners of the brothel had been easy but disobeying Kurt was harder. Maybe they expected that.

“Good boy,” Kurt said gently. Blaine looked up at him and then dropped his eyes again, remembering the rule. He flushed in the face as soon as he realized that oh god, he was reacting physically to Kurt’s gaze. He couldn’t really help it. He was seventeen and gay. He would have found Kurt so attractive if he wasn’t stuck in the hellhole and now he was naked in front of him.

Kurt noticed. “Are you gay sweetheart?” he asked.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled some, awkwardly. “Well, that makes some things easier. The majority of your clients will be male, but now and again we have women who come calling. It’s much more difficult for those with absolutely incompatible sexual orientations.” He gets back to business quick. “Lie on your back on the bed, close to the headboard.”

Blaine did what he was told. Kurt walked over to the closet on the side of the room and pulled it open. Blaine watched in horror as Kurt revealed a closet that was full of restraints, sterilized sex toys, whips, paddles and the like. He took out a matching pair of leather wrist cuffs with a long chain between them. He unlocked them and then approached Blaine. He locked the leather around his left wrist, pulled the chain through a hole in the headboard, and then locked up Blaine’s right. Blaine knew he was safe with Kurt but he struggled.

Kurt affectionately kissed his forehead. “Sweetheart, ninety percent of the clients here are really into bondage. It’s something you have to adjust to.”

Kurt seemed to really struggle with what he was doing. Staring up at Kurt, Blaine saw that he was conflicted and that eased his own tension. Kurt wasn’t doing this because Kurt wanted to do it; Kurt was doing it because he was forced to. He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt. He hoped that was a quiet way of letting him know that he understood. He understood that this was what they had to do.

“I won’t have sex with you tonight,” Kurt said, mostly to himself but Blaine knew that it was for his benefit too. “I won’t have sex with you tonight because you’re a virgin but you have no say what they do to you, so you have no say what I do to you.”

Kurt opened up a drawer within the bedside closet. He pulled something out and set it down on Blaine’s left side. He began to stroke Blaine slowly, hand running up and down the length of his dick. Blaine tried to relax, tried to deal with the sensations but it was too much. Even though he knew that someone stroking him was going to get him hard, he was mortified at the fact that he was aroused.

Kurt saw his expression and wavered for a moment but then picked up the thing he’d set down and slipped it onto Blaine’s erection. Oh fuck, oh fuck, he was using a cock ring on him. Yes, Blaine had explored different types of porn when he was still affluent. He knew what that was. Fuck, this was some kind of situation.

“Have you ever had anything inside of you?” Kurt asked. “Have you fingered yourself or anything?”

Blaine shook his head back and forth. He had so much trouble being gay that he had never even tried. Kurt bit his bottom lip at that and looked more and more conflicted by the second. “Alright,” Kurt said softly. “I’m going to work a plug into you. It’s going to be strange at first if you’ve never done any kind of penetration but you’ll like it.”

Before Blaine could object, Kurt took something else up. He could see it. It was made of black plastic and had a cone shape to it. Blaine could not believe that something that size would even fit in him. Of course, he had never had a guy in him and a well endowed cock would be similar. God, he was so new to all of this. “Spread em,” Kurt said.

Blaine spread his legs, looking up into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt reached over and Blaine realized that there was a lube bottle on the table. He had never even thought about it for what it was. He spread some lube onto his thin fingers and carefully pressed one into Blaine. Blaine gasped a little. Kurt slowly worked it in all the way and Blaine tried to pull away, naturally. “Just relax sweetie,” Kurt mumbled.

He twisted his finger a little and then added another. “Damn it,” Blaine breathed when it started to actually hurt.

“You’ll adjust,” Kurt assured Blaine.

Kurt twisted and seemed to slightly scissor his fingers. Blaine closed his eyes. It’ll be over soon, he convinced himself. Kurt was just doing what he had to do and it would be over soon.

He didn’t open his eyes again until he felt the tip of the plastic press against his wet, open hole. “Kurt, I don’t think I can,” he muttered but he felt it being pushed inside anyway. He dared to look down and oh man, Kurt was just slowly pressing it and his ass was well, accepting it. He groaned, broken in.

Kurt pressed it all the way in and tapped on the end lightly. “How does that feel Blaine?” he asked.

“Full,” he murmured because that was all he could think about. He was filled up, completely.

“Good.”

Blaine couldn’t exactly see what Kurt was doing but a moment after he did it; there was a buzzing deep inside of him. Blaine shot up, arched his back and pulled on the leather cuffs around his wrists. “What is that?” he practically screamed. It was incredible, the sensation but at the same time it hurt because he was hard, painfully hard, and nobody was helping him out with that. He was wearing a cock ring and nobody was helping him out with that. He arched his back, trying not to pant, his breath quickening. He moaned, twisting his hips and trying to get away. He looked Kurt in the eye, absolutely begging. “Please,” he whined.

“You need to give exactly what the dominant customer wants of you,” Kurt said, walking back and forth in a pace that was driving Blaine absolutely insane. “You need to realize that the customer can very well be a total sadist who likes driving you crazy. Some of the worst won’t let you come until their time with you is long over.”

Blaine squirmed, wanting some kind of touch. What the hell was this supposed to be teaching him? Squirming didn’t do anything except shift the plug that was inside of him and make it worse. “Please,” he whispered. “I can’t take this. This is…no.” It felt good and if he had consented to this it would have been fantastic but he couldn’t deal with the anxiety it caused. His heart was beating rapidly and sweat was dripping into his eyes, blurring his vision.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took out the plug in one quick pull. Blaine groaned out loud at the feeling. “You’re going to have to deal with some vulnerability Blaine,” Kurt said. “That was lesson number one.”

Blaine thought his torture was over but Kurt immediately added more lube to his ass and put something huge inside of him. It was at least twice as big as the first plug put inside of him and it hurt. “What is that?” he asked, panicking a little bit.

“You need to get used to having things up your ass,” he mumbled like it explained everything. He almost quirked a smile there and Blaine realized just how jaded he was. “It’ll also keep you stretched out and ready for tomorrow.”

Blaine looked down at his prone dick, completely constrained by the cock ring. “I need,” he said, unable to finish his statement.

Kurt thought about his words and then decided to teach him another lesson. Blaine could see the consideration running through his soft, pretty eyes. “Beg,” he said softly. “Blaine, sometimes the client is going to want you to beg, so I need to hear some real begging. I will only let you come if you beg me for permission to come.”

Blaine paused, unable to speak. He couldn’t, but god, it hurt. He wanted to get off. “I can’t,” he whispered. “I don’t want to beg.”

Kurt shrugged a little bit and then sat down on the end of the bed. “Fine by me,” he said. “Gonna leave you tied up for a bit though.”

It took five minutes for Blaine to start begging. He couldn’t stand being prone, vulnerable, tied up and unable to get himself off when he was achingly hard. “Kurt,” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Please?” he whispered. “Please, please, I need it so badly. I can’t stay here like this.”

“Please what?”

“Please sir, let me come,” he whimpered softly. “Please, please take this stupid ring thing off of me. I need you. I need it off.”

Kurt sighed. It was his first day. “Alright.” He got up and took the cock ring off of Blaine. He barely had his hand on Blaine’s erection before the orgasm hit him like a wave. He closed his eyes as everything got blurry all of a sudden.

Kurt smiled softly, grabbing Blaine’s shirt and wiping him off. “I’ll get you some new clothes as soon as we get out of here,” he said, cleaning him off. He undid the restraints holding Blaine and Blaine took down his hands. He handed Blaine his underwear and Blaine pulled them up over his naked and exposed skin. He could still feel the plug buried deep inside of him. Kurt ran a gentle hand over his thigh. “I’m sorry about that.”

Blaine shrugged. Kurt had done what he had to do.

“I want to take you out into the common room to meet some of my friends,” he said. He took Blaine by the hand and went into another room to get him some clothes. “Here, these should fit.”

Kurt watched him while he dressed. Blaine put on the clothes. The pants were a little long but the rest of the outfit fit him just fine. Kurt then led him into a large room where people sat everywhere. There were mostly young men and women but there were also some older, burly men, who were probably some kind of security.

They were approached swiftly by an attractive blonde girl. “Hi,” she said softly. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties but appeared to be totally unashamed of her near nudity. She reached out and touched Blaine’s cheek. He flinched back, in a permanent state of shock and horror since he’d arrived.

“Be nice Brittany; he’s brand new,” Kurt said. “Blaine, this is Brittany. She’s been here almost as long as I have. She’s one of my very best friends.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Blaine said, even though it was not. Nothing was nice about his experience (well the orgasm was nice, but scary) and the girl was so happy. She smiled so brightly. Blaine didn’t get it.

“You’re so cute,” she said cheerfully. “You’re like, uh, a little puppy or something. Are you gay like Kurt? Will you still sleep with me anyway, like Kurt does?”

“Britt, he’s new and scared, relax,” Kurt said. He led Blaine along and away from the pretty blonde. “Don’t mind Brittany. She has one of the most unique personalities I’ve ever encountered in my whole life. She is also very affectionate and hell, I’ll admit it, a great lover.”

Blaine blinked. God, this was weird.

“Here, let me introduce you to Finn and Puck,” he said, dragging Blaine over to where two young men were sitting in the lounge area. One of them was really tall and absolutely lit up when Kurt arrived; the other had a mowhawk, was muscular and had his shirt off, revealing a nipple ring. The tall one reached for Kurt and Kurt sat down in his lap, gesturing for Blaine to sit down on a sofa. Blaine did and Kurt spoke. “Finn, Puck, this is Blaine,” he said. “He’s new and a little nervous.”

The tall boy, Finn, wrapped arm around Kurt and smiled. “Hi Blaine,” he said gently. “Kurt, did they assign you to train him?” Kurt nodded. “Aw, that’s harsh. I trained Quinn when they brought her in last year. It’s not easy, but Blaine, dude, you’re lucky to have Kurt. He’ll take good care of you.”

Blaine nodded. Kurt had so far.

The other boy smiled. “Welcome to the group Blaine,” he said. “Name’s Puck. As you can see, we all kind of look after each other, so yeah dude, totally there for you. Like Finn said though, Kurt here will take good care of you.”

Blaine sat, confused. His life had changed, completely and he didn’t like it one bit, but there was a warm comfort coming from this group


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !spanking, !blowjobs, !virginity

Blaine woke up early, aroused from his sleep by Kurt's gentle prodding. He opened his eyes and yawned, confused. He then remembered where he was. He shifted and could feel the plug buried deep inside of him. "Ungh," he mumbled.

"Wake up sweetheart," Kurt said. Blaine shook the sleep out of his eyes and remembered exactly where he was and what he had done, what Kurt had done for him. "Did you sleep well?"

Blaine nodded, but made a noncommittal grunt. He sat up on his hands whimpering.

Kurt very gently stroked his cheek. "I'm going to take your virginity this morning," he said. "I can't do the job asked of me knowing that I'm taking a boy's virginity in a less than loving manner. I can't. So we're going to do this now."

Blaine looked at Kurt, closing his eyes and trying not to act scared. He didn't want to lose his virginity to someone he didn't know and who was taking it in order to make him the perfect submissive whore but at the same time he didn't want one of the brothel's clients to take it from him. "I can't..."

Kurt stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry Blaine," he said. "I hate the fact that you're a virgin and wish you'd had the opportunity to lose it in a nicer way but this is the most that I can offer you."

Blaine looked down and dejectedly took his pants off. "Ow," he mumbled. The damned thing Kurt put in him was still buried inside of him.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees," Kurt said. Blaine obediently lifted his hips, baring himself because he just wanted to get it over with. Blaine waited like that, hoping Kurt would take the plug out of him.

Kurt did just that and Blaine moaned brokenly. It came out with a plop. Blaine heard Kurt rustle around and then something else slick pressed up against his hole. He knew it was Kurt's cock, which actually seemed even bigger than the plug. He crossed his arms and rested his forehead against them. "No, turn back around Blaine," Kurt said softly, turning him around. "Face to face."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye as Kurt eased his cock inside. "Oh god," he whispered, knowing the sound was broken. He held Kurt's shoulder because that was what felt natural. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, tightly. He felt strangled, trapped but good at the same time.

He looked up and as he did, Kurt pressed their lips together in a kiss. It was a sad mockery of sex done for a good reason but Blaine was as good as anyone at believing in illusions. He kissed Kurt back, loving the taste of his lips. He knew that if he didn’t pretend then he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. Kurt reached down between their sticky bodies and stroked Blaine off as they moved with each other.

Blaine came first. He was pretty sure that was because Kurt wanted him to come first. Kurt was that in control of himself. It was kind of frightening just how much control he had. He breathed in and pressed up close, feeling it wash over him. He didn’t even realize that Kurt had come too, moments later; he was so high on the feeling.

“Was that good?” Kurt asked, composed, brushing Blaine’s sticky hair off of his face.

“Yeah…” he muttered.

“Good,” Kurt said, pulling out of him. Blaine flinched at the way that it made him feel. He felt sore, tired and used. He also felt extremely empty. Kurt had good intentions but he wasn’t sure they were good enough. “Give me a minute and then you’re going to blow me.”

Blaine sat up; dizziness and the smell of sweat were all that he noticed, until he took in Kurt’s words. “What?” he asked.

“You heard me,” Kurt said.

Blaine realized something pretty profound about Kurt in that moment. He was doing the job he was asked and everything but he felt guilty when he realized Blaine was a virgin. That was why he had to take his virginity in a gentle way that wasn’t related to the job. He was guilty and had to absolve himself of some of the guilt. Feeling bad for Kurt, he scrambled up off of the bed and nodded. He didn’t really want to make this harder for him and he always had wanted to know how to, you know, suck a guy off.

Kurt moved himself over to the edge of the bed and then nodded. Blaine went down on his knees, holding Kurt’s gaze. Kurt had done him a kindness and he wanted to be good for Kurt. He didn’t want to make this harder for the other boy than it had to be. He awkwardly took the head of Kurt’s not-quite-hard member in his mouth.

Kurt nodded.

“Take it slow at first,” he coached.

Blaine did what Kurt said, slowly taking some of Kurt into his mouth. “Use your hands too, sweetheart,” Kurt said and Blaine almost could hear a giggle in his voice. It was like he’d never seen anyone who didn’t know what they were doing before. Oh, maybe he hadn’t…

Blaine used his hand, wrapping it around the base of Kurt’s cock, going a little bit deeper. “Move up and – yeah,” Kurt said just as Blaine started to get it.

It was sloppy, but it got Kurt hard again quickly and Blaine could tell he was close to coming in seconds.

“Ugh, yeah, Blaine,” he mumbled. Blaine was a little surprise when Kurt thrust into his mouth and gagged him just slightly but he wasn’t doing it purposefully. Blaine was actually doing a really good job getting him off.

Kurt came soon after. Blaine was surprised by it and didn’t know how to swallow, exactly. He pulled back and coughed, making a mess of his face. Kurt looked down at him like he was looking at a small child, grinning sweetly. He used the back of his hand to wipe the mess off Blaine’s cheek. “You’re gonna have to work on, you know, swallowing but damn you’re good,” he said. He took Blaine’s hand and helped him up, kissing him.

Blaine kissed back, unable to do anything but find it hot. Kurt grinned and led Blaine by the hand. “Let’s go take a bath,” he said. “The good bath tub is always available this time of day.”

Blaine followed Kurt into the bathroom. It was a rather large bathroom with a round tub in the middle. “It may not be the luxurious life we lead,” Kurt narrated, “but this is pretty sweet sometimes, right?”

Blaine didn’t answer. Kurt started the bath, letting the water flow into the large sized bath tub. He added a little bubble bath from one of the many containers that lined the walls. Once it was full, he shamelessly slipped into the warm water. “What are you waiting for?” he asked Blaine. Blaine cautiously joined him. “It feels pretty good. Considering how sore you must be, you love it, right?”

Blaine nodded. There was something about this boy that absolutely fascinated him. Kurt was so cold, so detached from the things that he was doing. Blaine had lost his virginity to him, so he supposed he had a right to be a little curious. “Kurt,” he mumbled low. “Can I ask you a…question?”

Kurt shut off the tap and nodded. “Of course.”

“How did you become…like this?” he asked.

Kurt was very surprised by that if the look on his face was any indication. “Well,” he said, “I’ve been here a lot longer than well, almost anyone. I came to the brothel when I was um, well, twelve. I’m eighteen now.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide.

Kurt immediately dismissed that fear. “No, no, I wasn’t allowed to serve until I was sixteen,” he said quietly. “I pretty much just assisted the people who were working here at the time, which I know, isn’t much better but at least you can rest assure that there was no child prostitution going on. I was sold to the owner of the brothel when I was twelve because my father passed away.”

He looked distant and sad and Blaine wanted to comfort him. It was a stupid urge. He looked down at the soapy water until Kurt continued speaking. “I was scared and sad and I…I missed my father, but that is what happens to orphans a lot of times. It’s just the fact of the matter, I guess. When I was about fourteen I started getting trained like I’m training you and then when I was sixteen, well I became the one who knew most here.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt said. “I’ve learned to appreciate my life for what it is, like I’m sure you will.”

Blaine wasn’t sure that Kurt was right. He didn’t think that he would ever, ever be able to accept this life as his. What he was doing now with Kurt, it was disturbing enough. He could not believe that in less than two weeks he would be trained to be some kind of whore. It didn’t make sense to him, not in the slightest.

The rest of the afternoon passed without too many interesting occurrences. He met a few more of Kurt’s “family members” and found them to be quite interesting. First there was Mike, a quiet boy, who rope burns on his wrists from what he called an “irritating client”; then there was Santana, an angry looking young woman who Kurt later told him was a lesbian and desperately in love with Brittany; last, he met Sam, the boy who was in a similar situation as he was. He knew he would have to talk to Sam later.

After they ate lunch, Kurt took him back to the room and told him that he was going to spank him. Blaine was taken aback. “I didn’t do anything,” he told Kurt seriously.

“Your client isn’t going to care about that,” Kurt said gently. “We’ve got this one guy, Will, right? He comes in all the time. He’s a total addict when it comes to this kind of thing. Now, Blaine, I need you to get into the headspace of a sub completely, so when I come back, this isn’t a training excersise anymore. This is the real deal.”

Then Kurt left him.

Blaine was left alone for about twenty minutes before Kurt came back. He wasn’t dressed any differently but his aura was completely different. He had this air of confidence about him that scared Blaine shitless. He went to the closet that held all of the things that terrified Blaine before and grabbed a small leather paddle.

"Undress and get over the bed,” Kurt said darkly and Blaine was helpless to do anything but obey. He crawled over to the bed, took off his clothing rapidly, almost in a panic, and then got onto it, pressing his upper body to the mattress. He heard Kurt’s footsteps behind him. "I'm going to punish you today. I want you to focus and count."

He struck Blaine with the paddle without warning. The crash against his skin made him cry out in pain. Oh fuck, it hurt, badly. “Blaine,” he warned.

“One,” Blaine whispered.

"One sir," Kurt corrected, slapping it down again.

"Two sir," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt got him to a twenty-five count quickly. It hurt so fucking bad. Blaine was burning up all over and couldn’t stop crying. His nose was all stuffed up. He was hurting. He didn’t want to move when it was over. He just lay there, sobbing. Kurt, the bastard product of the place he was, rubbed Blaine’s back.

"It’s all over Blaine," he soothed. "You know I had to sweetie. Better me first, so you can expect it. A lot of the masters here will punish you for transgressions, perceived transgressions or honestly just because they feel like it. You have to know what to expect."

Blaine didn’t answer. There was no fighting this. He turned around. Oh, fuck, fuck, it hurt. He looked at Kurt and saw that the boy was crying. He felt bad and Blaine kind of felt bad for him. Blaine shivered. Kurt sat down next to him. “C’mere,” he said, patting his lap. Blaine came like the helpless slave he was. Kurt pulled him into his arms and onto his lap. He hugged him to his chest. "I know how hard this is Blaine. We'll call it quits for today, okay? We’ll take a nap then go hang out with whoever’s free.”

Kurt put Blaine to bed quickly, crawling in close. He began to hum, slowly starting to sing. His voice caught Blaine off guard and left him breathless. It was the most beautiful thing that he had heard in his life. It left him breathless.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nipple play, pain play, caning

Blaine looked up at Kurt, eager to figure out what the hell was going on. Kurt had tied him up without warning, wrists and ankles, and roughly shoved a ball gag into his mouth. So began another scene and Blaine had absolutely no control over any part of it. He whined a little, hating that he couldn't open his mouth to speak. Kurt was shirtless but wearing a pair of sinfully tight pants. Blaine thought he was so attractive but his predicament left that thought floating further away from the front of his mind. Kurt carefully laid a hand on his stomach.

He held his breath as Kurt put something springy, a clamp of some kind, down on his right nipple. He inhaled sharply through his nose as the rush of pain hit him. He lightly tugged at the chain attached to the clamp and then put the one on its other end on the left. He whined but whining only led to drooling a little bit more. "You are so unbelievably pretty," Kurt mumbled, but that was his only break from character. He pulled on the little chain lightly, before reaching down and stroking the boy's semi-hard member just for a moment.

"You want it, don't you?"

Blaine shook his head from side to side. As much as he found Kurt appealing, he didn't want this. He tilted his head back and tried to breathe. He found it very difficult, just breathing in and out. He was dizzy and Kurt's pretty blueish eyes were all that he could really focus on, even as Kurt tugged and played with him.

Kurt turned and grabbed something Blaine instantly recognized as a small riding crop. Jesus. His life was such a joke. Kurt stood back and then slapped the head of the crop against Blaine's left thigh. Blaine spread his legs wider almost instantly. Kurt beat on his thighs and stomach for a little bit, just watching as he flinched and pulled at his restraints, trying to absorb the blows. Kurt was watching his chest, stomach and thighs intently, almost as if he was seeing the effect of the marks on his skin. Blaine marked up easily; he knew that, watching the red welts forming quickly.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whined but since he was gagged it didn't come out as anything near the thought.  
Kurt paused, very gently tugging at the chain between his clamped nipples. "You mark up and turn all red nearly as good as I do," Kurt mumbled, mostly to himself. “Today is all about pain, Blaine.”

He quickly covered Blaine’s eyes with a blindfold. Blaine let out another whine that came out as a garbled mess of sounds because of the gag in his mouth. With his eyes shut, he could feel so much more of what was happening to him. Kurt smacked him again, over and over, making him jump. The tip of the riding crop even brushed his balls for a second, so close when Kurt smacked his inner thigh. He whined, tears starting to come.

Kurt tugged and pulled at the chain between his clamped nipples again, making him moan and pull up against the restraints. He twisted his body, trying to escape the pain and pull of Kurt's nails against his skin. He breathed deeply, heaving in and out.

He felt Kurt's finger prodding at his hole and apparently he had one twist left in him because he jerked away. Kurt smacked his thigh hard in protest. Kurt slipped the single slick digit inside, probing in and out of him. He added another and Blaine just whined.

Kurt pressed something blunt against him. It was bigger and more solid than his cock. Blaine shut his eyes as it was pressed inside. It filled him up so deeply that he couldn't help get aroused, despite the fact that he didn't want it.

Kurt fucked him with whatever it was, slowly. He dragged it out, all the while slapping at his thighs and pulling at his nipples. When Blaine didn't think he could take the raging arousal anymore, Kurt took up snapping the head of the crop against his skin again, this time focusing on his chest.

When the leather smacked against his aching, burning nipples he screamed through the gag. All he could feel was pain and he hated it, yet he was still hard. Kurt roughly took off the nipple clamps and squeezed his sore nipples violently, wrapping his other hand around his hard dick. He stroked and scratched and squeezed. Eventually Blaine came and with the softening of his cock the scene dissolved.

Kurt took off the blindfold but not the gag. He was panting pretty heavily in front of Blaine. "A number of our clients have a pain fetish," he explained softly, brushing the tears off Blaine's cheek. Blaine didn't even know he'd been crying. "You definitely have a masochistic side that needs exploring. It’ll help a lot if you get off on pain."

Blaine looked up at him and then looked down. A large vibrator was still shoved up his hole. He was covered in marks. He wanted to be sick. Kurt took the gag off an the first thing he managed was, “please let me out of here.” He was aroused and sick at himself for being aroused.

Kurt let him out, untying him and comforting as best as he could. “You did really, really well,” he soothed gently.

Blaine sat up, the ache in his whole body overwhelming. He couldn’t look Kurt in the eye, even though Kurt continuously tried to meet his eyes. “I need to rest for awhile,” he said, wiping himself off and trying to keep his voice as cold as possible. It wasn’t really what happened that bothered him. Blaine was pretty sure that he’d have to experience pain during this and he was a little masochistic; that was the problem, actually. He had enjoyed what Kurt did to him, to a degree.

He cleaned up, got dressed and then walked out of the room, into the common area.

“Blaine.”

He stopped, seeing the boy that had been so close and cuddly with Kurt before, Finn. He was hanging out with a blonde boy, who was reading, sitting against the couch. “Hi,” Blaine mumbled, running a hand through his mussed up hair.

“You okay?” Finn asked sympathetically.

Blaine shrugged a little bit, sitting down between them. “I hate this,” he whispered, knowing that his voice came out defeated and broken, but he couldn’t help that. “I hurt and it’s stupid and I think that I liked it. How does that even make sense?”

His words seemed to get the attention of the blonde boy. “You’re the one Kurt was telling me about,” he said, putting his book down. “You were sold in the same way that I was. I’m Sam. It’s not…it’s not shameful to like what’s going on, okay? That’s especially true when it’s Kurt. Kurt’s, like, really attractive and amazing.”

“Sure, he’s attractive and amazing, whatever,” Blaine said, “but there is no reason I should be aroused by him tying me down, putting clamp things on me, beating the shit out of me and…”

“Hey don’t knock it,” Finn said, gentle. “You have to learn to like strange things.”

“Like enemas,” Sam said, wincing.

“Or chastity belts,” Finn said.

“Or that guy who was into um, pee. Or the chick who had an infantilism thing…”

Finn reached over and smacked Sam on the shoulder. “We are so not helping,” he said, “the point is, Blaine, that Kurt is doing his best to get you ready for whatever will come your way. Frankly, you might find something that is scary as shit but the best Kurt can do is make sure you’re as highly prepared for whatever might be thrown at you as you can be.”

“Exactly.”

Kurt walked up to them and rubbed Blaine’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to get scared away,” he said, rubbing his shoulder. “I don’t want you to panic and risk a really, really bad experience. I’m doing all that I can. I’m trying to think of the worst I’ve endured and putting it on you so you don’t have to try it first with a client like I did.”

Blaine sighed and relented, as Kurt wrapped his arms around him. “The next part won’t be so painful,” he promised. “It will be a bit squicky for a gay boy, unfortunately.”

“Bringing out the vagina?” Sam asked cheekily.

“Soon as Britt’s free.”

Blaine closed his eyes and laughed bitterly. Somehow that seemed more disgusting than his partner beating the crap out of him. He opened his eyes again to find that Kurt had laid his head on Finn’s knee and Finn was petting him gently. The whole world was strange, but he was a part of it now and needed to learn how to deal.


	4. Day Four

Brittany, the pretty blonde Blaine had met earlier, was more than happy to help Kurt teach Blaine about women. "Sure, that'd be cool," she said with a sunny disposition that kind of helped Blaine's misery. Blaine smiled at her; she returned the smile and grabbed his hand. "It'll be fun, even if it makes you scrunch your face up like Kurt."

Kurt suppressed a laugh at that. Blaine totally caught him and their eyes met. He almost smiled. "I'll try my best," he told Brittany gently.

They walked into the room together. Brittany immediately took off her shirt, revealing a tiny pink bra. Kurt sat at the end of the bed. "Brittany will work you through all the basics, but I'm right here Blaine," he said tenderly.

Brittany drew Blaine closer, taking his hand and placing it on her left breast. She leaned over and kissed him. "Mhm, he's a pretty good kisser, Kurt," she told Kurt. Blaine breathed deeply as they parted lips. He was still gay, one hundred percent gay, but Brittany was the good kisser in their pairing. She seemed confident, experienced and yet childlike and innocent. “Most of the women who come here are going to be pissed if you don’t touch their boobs, even if you are gay, Blaine.”

Her criticism hit him and he rubbed his hand over her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple through the sheer bra. “Should I take it off?” he asked her hesitantly.

She nodded.

Blaine unlatched and took off the girl’s bra, revealing small but perky breasts. He stared at her for a moment, before she rolled her eyes and then placed his hands back on her breasts and kissed him again, with more heat and determination than before. He found himself getting a little aroused, even though girls just didn’t do it for him. “Good,” Brittany purred low, “this is very good.”

He met Kurt’s eyes for a moment; the other boy was watching them with approval.

Brittany slid his hand down against her panties. “Have you ever even touched a girl before?” she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. This led to Kurt chuckling in the background. He was pretty sure that Brittany didn’t understand the meaning of gay very well and he found that adorable.

“Nope, totally gay,” he murmured.

“Ah cool,” she said. “Kurt said you have to go down on me though, so just try to do that.”

She then let go of him and backed up along the bed to where she was sitting beside Kurt. Kurt reached over and took the girl’s hand in his. She gave him a huge smile, as though she had just seen him sitting there for the first time. “Go at it Blaine,” Kurt said, all the while holding Brittany’s hand and then patting at her hair. “Brittany’s really good and she’ll give you some brutally honest feedback.”

Blaine very gently slipped down her panties, touching the skin of her thighs as he did. He wasn’t straight but he could still appreciate that this was a very pretty girl. He reached out and touched her there, getting a feel for it. It was slick and wet and definitely not pleasing to him in the slightest.

“I know,” Kurt said, with something akin to a giggle.

Blaine leaned down between her legs and licked at her. It tasted weird and felt funny but her entire body tensed up and she shivered a little. “Go on Blaine,” she said, threading her fingers through his hair. Encouraged by that, he licked at her again, sucking lightly on her clit. He knew that much about female biology. She made a small sound and he heard Kurt chuckle in a way that made him wonder what the hell was going on above his head.

Brittany said something that sounded a little bit like "tongue inside", so Blaine very gently pressed his tongue into her opening. She was wet and kept making small sounds so hopefully he was doing the right thing.

Toward the end, he gave a small suck to her spot that he realized made her come when she pressed herself up into his face, moaned and cried. “Good, good,” she said and he moved away.

“That was really, really good,” Brittany said, shuddering. She pulled her panties back up and lay against the bed, panting. “That was great Blainey. He’s got it down pretty well Kurt. I don’t think that he’ll have any problem helping a girl out.”

“Great,” Kurt said sweetly.

The girl took a few moments to recover and then smirked. “I gotta go,” she said. “I have a client in a couple of hours and I want to take a bath first.”

“See you later sweetheart.”

Blaine watched as Kurt and Brittany kissed each other. He shook his head, looking over at Kurt. The girl took off and Kurt returned to Blaine’s side. “I know that was gross,” he teased him lightly. “It’ll be okay though. Let’s rest up for a little bit and then we’re going to try a little bit of roleplaying in the themed rooms. We’re going to have to totally immerse ourselves in a character. Interrogation, school roleplaying if the room’s not being used, medical things, rape roleplay.”

The things Kurt said were terrifying and made Blaine’s stomach twist but instead of freaking, he flipped face forward on the bed and closed his eyes. He chuckled at the odd part of what Kurt had just said. “You sound like a bad porno magazine,” he told Kurt, seriously.

“Now and again you get the inventive ones but yeah, the majority of our clients have sexual fantasies out of an old issue of Penthouse.”

Blaine laughed under his breath. He had a feeling he was going to need his strength and needed some relaxation. He quickly fell asleep, becoming a big fan of the small naps ever since he’d arrived.

Blaine was woken from a nice dream by Kurt's angelic voice. "Blaine, sweetheart," he said gently, brushing Blaine's hair out of his eyes. Blaine looked up and smiled, awkwardly. He hated to admit it but he was slowly developing feelings for Kurt, despite the torment Kurt was mandated to put him through. "We really have to start on some roleplaying scenes. I know it seems absolutely stupid but you have to know what to expect. I’m thinking maybe school scene today, medical scene tomorrow and interrogation scene after. It kind makes it so things increase in intensity each time, plus with all the schoolgirl fantasies the school room is barely open. We have to take it while we can get it.”

Blaine shrugged, sitting up. “You’re the expert Kurt,” he said. Kurt looked a tad guilty at that.

“I’m going to go to the third room down the hall on the left and get myself dressed. I left a school uniform for you. As soon as you’re presentable, take yourself to the headmaster’s office. The safeword still applies but we’ll be completely in scene and I really need you to brave it out for me. Get into character. You have to be a damned good actor to do this. Bye Blaine.” Kurt leaned over and kissed his lips quickly. Blaine had to admire his cold determination to get the scene done.

He walked over to the uniform Kurt left him and nearly laughed. It reminded him of the uniform he’d worn at Dalton Academy before his life went to hell. Knowing he had no other choice, Blaine changed into the blue blazer and tie, before going to wash his face and clean up. He washed his face and brushed his hair and then steadied himself for what was to come.

He found the room Kurt specified and knocked on the door. “Come in,” said a sharp voice that was Kurt, but not exactly. He walked into the room. It had been set up as a sort of classroom. He remembered that Kurt said this room was often occupied because of the perverted fantasies of their clients. His eyes were then drawn to Kurt. Kurt was sitting at a desk, wearing a suit. “Ah. Who are you again?”

Blaine realized he had to speak. “Uh Blaine, uh Blaine Anderson,” he mumbled. “I understand you know why you’re here.”  
Blaine nodded, adjusting himself to the scenario that was unfolding. He was scared, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't hurt him any more than he absolutely had to. He also knew that it was better to adjust to all of the roleplaying scenarios possible now, rather than later.

"I expect you to be able to give me a verbal answer, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, his intensity not letting up. "I do assume that you have that much intelligence."

"Sorry, uh, yes sir," Blaine mumbled. He wasn't really much for acting, even though he'd enjoyed theater in high school. It was just weird for him.

"Good," Kurt said, nodding in approval. "Now we've had some trouble with you lately. Care to explain why?"

Blaine shivered, shaking his head. "N-no," he said. "I don't know what you mean."

"I'm talking, of course, about your promiscuous behaviors.”

Blaine, who had been a virgin until he met Kurt, tried his best not to crack a face at that but did anyway. Kurt was absolutely unflinching. “I’m sorry, sir,” he mumbled, uncertain what Kurt wanted him to say to that. “I’ll try my best not to be um, promiscuous anymore.”

“I’m afraid that’s not enough,” Kurt said. “When your punishment is through you won’t be able to think about sex for a year.”

Blaine was definitely scared, but he was trying his best to stay into the role playing for Kurt’s sake. He knew that Kurt was giving his all to teaching Blaine how to act like a sub and he had to reward Kurt by actually being good at that. “What’s my punishment, sir?” he asked Kurt, who he swore lit up a little at Blaine’s playing along. “I’ll try my best to stop misbehaving, I swear it.”

“Not good enough,” Kurt said. “Bend over the desk.”

Kurt himself crossed over Blaine’s path and retrieved a wooden paddle. It reminded Blaine of the first time that Kurt used spanking on him but at the same time he was still scared. He was scared of the pain but he was also scared of the way punishment type scenarios aroused him so damned much. He was tired of feeling like a pervert.

Blaine bent over the desk willingly, fears aside. Kurt came up from behind him and undid his pants, sliding them as well as his underwear down with a force that was surprising considering his small stature. “I want you to count them out,” Kurt said, before backing off. “Eyes forward.”

Blaine put his head down against the desk and waited for the moment the paddle strike would come. It took awhile, Kurt waiting to mess with his head. He shivered lightly and just when he stopped anticipating the blow it landed square in the middle of his ass. “One,” he breathed out, shivering excessively.

Kurt paddled him for a long time. In between strokes, Kurt reached between his slightly spread legs and felt his dick. Of course, with Kurt touching him and the part of him that was a total pain slut, Blaine got hard. Kurt noticed this and squeezed his erection. “What kind of slut gets hard while he’s being punished?” he asked, leaning close to Blaine’s ear. “You, Mr. Anderson, are absolutely pathetic.”

He laid down a few harder strikes, leaving Blaine’s backside a dark shade of red that felt like it was on fire. Blaine started crying then, tears flowing freely down his face. “Ow,” he mumbled after every single strike until he was crying before each count of the paddle. Finally, Kurt let up, but returned to stroking his semi-hard member.

“I should tell the whole school what a slut you are,” he said, stroking his long, smooth hands up and down the length of Blaine’s erection. “I should have you expelled right now for all your unruly behavior. You could come right now if I kept going, couldn’t you?”

“Yessir, I’m sorry,” Blaine whined out through his tears, finding that the roleplaying wasn’t acting anymore. He fell right into the role without even trying, sobbing and begging his principal not to expel him.

“Better get up and apologize,” Kurt said, letting go and leaving Blaine hanging. As Blaine awkwardly got to his feet, Kurt undid his pants and pulled his own hardness out of his pants. “The only thing saving you from expulsion is that your whore mouth might be useful for something.”

The dirty talk made him squirm and feel like he was on the verge of coming again. Blaine dropped down to his knees and took Kurt’s length into his mouth, whining around it when the backs of his shoes touched his burning hot backside. Evidently, the slutty schoolboy wasn’t the only one made desperate by the scenario, because it only took a few minutes of working Kurt over for Kurt to thrust hard and come down his throat. Blaine choked a little and pulled back.

Kurt smiled. “Didn’t think it’d be so easy to mold you into the perfect submissive slut Blaine,” he said, with a slight fondness that made his heart do strange things. “Thank you for that. We’ll have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”


	5. Day Five

Blaine grumbled in annoyance as he lay prone in the medical roleplaying room. Kurt had slipped his legs into stirrup type devices hanging from the ceiling in a pseudo medical bondage fashion and now he was laying here with his legs in the air, everything exposed. This was definitely unnerving; he had to admit that Kurt was fantastic at this. Kurt had walked away and he had been left there for quite awhile.

His eyes bugged out of his head when Kurt finally returned. The slight boy was wearing a medical coat and a surgical mask, which thank god he took off because Blaine was caught between laughing and crying. He had always been afraid of medical examinations but at the same time the absurdity of the situation amused him. The absolute insanity of his upside down life, well, what was there to do but laugh?

Kurt wasted no time of course, touching his dick and fondling his balls. "Well everything seems in order," he said in a low, seductive voice. "Nice, firm, big and natural.” Blaine groaned, immediately growing hard at the touch. He hated the way his body reacted to Kurt, but he was in no position to deny the fact that he was attracted to him. Kurt was a gorgeous boy and Blaine had feelings and a sex drive. It was s simple as that.

Kurt focused on different parts of Blaine's body, rubbing a hand over his chest and along his side. He touched him with the cold, calculating hands of a doctor. Blaine shivered. He reached down and touched the flat of his hands to Blaine's abdomen. He pushed a little bit, making Blaine more uncomfortable. "You seem to be tense here," he said. "I'm afraid you may need some kind of treatment for that."

Kurt put on a pair of rubber gloves. Blaine grumbled softly as Kurt's gloved finger prodded at his exposed hole. He squeezed some lube on his fingers, making them slick before probing one inside. Blaine shuddered. Kurt continued the cold probing. He picked up something that looked vaguely familiar and stuck it into Blaine's prone hole. It wasn't that big but oh, shit wasn't that-

“Have you ever had an enema before?"

A what? Blaine’s eyes went big at those words. Kurt couldn’t honestly be saying that was what he was going to do. He shook his head from side to side, trying to say no, but all that came out was a slightly irritated whine.

Kurt nodded sharply. “Well it’s a very common procedure and won’t take any time at all,” he said. “

Blaine tried to crane his neck to watch Kurt but he couldn’t. His stomach twisted in knots but at the same time he was a bit exhilarated at all he was being exposed to. Any limits that he’d had were now completely gone. Kurt released some kind of device and all of a sudden Blaine felt a warm rush of fluid inside of him. Shit. It was really intense and Kurt was focused on what he was doing.

At first it was almost nice, the gush and full feeling. Then, it started to get a little bit uncomfortable as it really filled him. "It hurts," Blaine whispered as the cramping in his stomach hit him. "Kurt, it's too much. I can't take any more." Despite the fact that Blaine legitimately felt he couldn't take anymore, he didn't use the word that would break their scene. Kurt was only doing what he had to do and disappointing Kurt seemed like just about the worst thing Blaine could do.

"Almost done," Kurt hissed, spanking his thigh when he twisted. "I need patience from you."

The warm liquid filled his insides and Blaine was left panting. "You keep it in," Kurt said sadistically, as he took the nozzle out of his ass. Blaine wanted to cry but instead giggled. He was in a prone, exposed position where everything was on the edge of coming out. His stomach was pushed out, distended to a point of extreme discomfort and he squirmed.

"I need a bathroom," he whined at Kurt. “I really need a bathroom.”

“Patience,” Kurt said, rubbing his stomach, his hips, and his dick. He was still hard, which wasn’t much of a surprise. He shifted his hips to get more of the touch. He was clenching so hard that he was sweating. “Get up to your feet. There’s a bathroom on the other side of this room for this very purpose. Go ahead and empty out.”

Blaine barely made it to the bathroom before he did what he had to and stood up on shaky legs. He hoped Kurt was pretty much done with the scene they were doing because his stomach was twisting and he was really pale and shaky. He washed his hands and face and returned to Kurt, who looked at him with a mixture of pity and adoration.

“Alright, lay down again, but we won’t need your feet up,” Kurt said tenderly. Blaine did what he was told and Kurt began to finger him again, just feeling around. “Everything seems to be cleaned out and in working order,” he added cheekily.   
He looked down and then back up. “Oh I nearly forgot that I need a sperm sample,” he said, quickly heading to the other side of the room and picking up a cup that nearly looked legitimate. He quickly began stroking Blaine with one hand, holding the cup near the tip of his dick, as though he were prepared to catch his ejaculation at any second. Blaine, at first, thought he wasn’t going to come but then Kurt got talking.

“Be a good patient and give me what I need…you’re such a good boy…very cooperative…”

Blaine moaned and came after a few more sharp and nearly violent tugs.

Kurt grinned. “We’re all done.”

Kurt seemed a little bit shaken up when their scene was over and done with. “C’mon, let’s watch television or something,” he said. That was how Blaine ended up getting dressed again and curling up against Kurt’s side while they watched some lame sitcom. Kurt kept stroking Blaine’s side and mumbling under his breath. Finally Blaine caught under the loud television that he kept apologizing.

“Don’t apologize,” Blaine mumbled.

“I can’t help feel bad that you have to do this,” Kurt admitted, pouting a little bit. “You’re such a nice, innocent guy and I’m totally starting to corrupt you, turn you into as much of a pervert as I am.”

“You’re saving me,” Blaine responded. It did feel bad from time to time but it was what he had to do.

“You’re a sweetheart Blaine,” Kurt said, snuggling against his shoulder in a way that made Blaine smile. He was sunk by Kurt. “Let’s just shut up and watch this.” Instinctively, Blaine leaned over and hugged Kurt, kissing the top of his head. He had a feeling that Kurt needed comfort as much as he did sometimes.


	6. Day Six

“How old were you when you came here?” Blaine asked Sam. He hated to admit it, but ever since Kurt had told him that Sam was sold by his family in a time of financial struggle, he wanted to know. He couldn’t believe that his family had done what they’d done and he couldn’t believe that they weren’t the only ones capable of it. It was horrible. It was beyond imagination.”

“It was only a little over a year ago,” Sam mumbled. He looked up and smiled at Blaine. “You were sold by your family too, right?”

Blaine nodded, evenly. “I…I still can’t believe they did that,” he whispered. He was trying to adjust to his new life but sometimes he woke up crying because he just couldn’t believe it. He had been a slave like this for less than a week and he was a slave because his family had sold him.

“I understand,” Sam said. “I still can’t either.”

“Can I ask what happened to you?” Blaine asked him.

Sam nodded. He paused for a second and seemed to be collecting his thoughts before he talked.

"My family got hit hard by an economic downturn," Sam said, shaking his head a little. Blaine could see the bad memories in his eyes. "It was supposed to get better, eventually, but it pretty much just kept getting worse. They couldn't keep me and my siblings fed."

"Siblings?" Blaine asked, his heart breaking for Sam already.

Sam nodded, slowly. "Stacy and Stevie," he mumbled low. "They were both way younger than me. I would give up anything to make sure that they had everything they needed. I just didn't know how much I would have to give up until my parents sold me."

"Why would any parent sell their kid?" Blaine asked softly, sniffling. "I mean, god, did they know what would happen?"

Sam shrugged. "I like to think they didn't," he admitted. "I like to think they thought they were doing the best thing. Maybe in the long run they were. With one less kid to worry about, maybe they could focus on keeping the kids safe. I also went from absolute homelessness to at least having a roof over my head and food to eat, so I can't complain."

Blaine inhaled. "I'm pretty sure my parents knew where I'd end up," he said. "We were never that close and they weren't exactly okay with my being gay anyway. When it all went to hell they were probably glad to get rid of one extra burden."

Blaine shuddered at his own bitterness. He was surprised though when Sam reached forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry Blaine," he said, patting him on the shoulder and then letting go. "I know that it sucks ass, being betrayed like that. I also know that this life isn't anyone's ideal but it is a good place."

"I guess."

"Is Kurt training you alright?"

Blaine nodded, smiling reverently. He couldn't believe all that he had done in less than a week. it was absolutely mind blowing and ridiculous and sometimes made him both laugh and cry but it was what it was. "He's amazing," he said honestly. "Some of the stuff that he's been making me do is ridiculous but I guess it's good that he's covering all of the bases so that nothing surprises me."

"Oh something will surprise you eventually," Sam mumbled, but then smiled apologetically. "You know its okay that you're falling for Kurt, right?"

Blaine paused, unsure of what he was talking about. "I'm not," he said.  
"It's okay," Sam said, not taking his lie for a second. "We're all close here, in a way that would seem creepy to anyone on the outside. We're codependent; we need each other. For most of us that's sort of become this weird friends-with-benefits relationship but for some it can be more. Brittany and Santana, for example, are totally in love but they deal with it. Kurt is very lonely and pretty jaded to this world. He needs someone like you Blaine."

Blaine had to smile at that. He didn’t know if he was exactly falling in love with Kurt but he was getting closer and closer to him. He was drawn to him and he could definitely sense what Sam did. He could sense that he was lonely, jaded to the world around him and he could sense that he needed more than what he had. “Thank you Sam,” he mumbled softly. “I have to go back to Kurt now but it was really good being able to talk to you.”

“You too,” he said. “Tell Kurt I wanna talk to him soon.”

Blaine nodded and quickly went back to the bedroom where Kurt had said he wanted to meet him. He wondered what wonderfully perverse thing they would be getting into next. He knew it would be good, of course, but at the same time probably painful and test some limits Blaine never knew he had. When he arrived in the bedroom, Kurt wasn’t alone though. He wasn’t expecting that. Kurt had Finn and Puck with him. Finn looked embarrassed but Puck just looked like he was on the job.

“Hi sweetheart,” Kurt said gently, looking to the other boys.

“Hey Kurt,” he said softly. He looked at Puck and Finn. “Really?”

Kurt nodded sheepishly. “Some of the more wealthy clients snag a few of us at a time to take part in some orgy fun,” he said sarcastically. “I enlisted Puck and Finn to help us because I trust them the most. Finn and I don’t touch sexually, at all, though.”

That got Blaine a little curious, despite the fact that he was turned on. All of a sudden there were a bunch of gorgeous men in the room with him and he was told he needed to indulge in orgy fun with them. “Why not?” he asked softly. He had begun to understand that all of the prostitutes in the brothel were in a sort of relationship that involved sex from time to time.

“Kurt’s like my brother man,” Finn said, blushing hard. “Don’t even ask. We’ve just sort of become that way over the last couple of years.”

“Finn is really good though so I wanted him around,” Kurt said laughing. “Even if he comes too fast.”

“Dude,” Finn said. “Yeah, anyway, I’m totally okay with doing anything Kurt wants, except touching him in that way. We’ve been forced to do it before as part of a call and it took everything we had not to break down laughing.”

Yeah, Blaine could see the brother thing, even if it was creepy.

Puck, who had been quiet, grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and laid down a wet kiss on his lips. Blaine gasped, a little shocked, but Kurt just groaned.

“Damn it Puckerman,” he said, sliding into the other boy’s lap and cupping his chin, kissing back just as intently.

“Well, you and Hudson are all nervous talk,” Puck whispered against his lips. “I am all action.”

Kurt opened his mouth into the kiss and Blaine watched in awe as the bigger boy used tongue and force to leave Kurt whimpering. Kurt lifted Puck's shirt up over his head, revealing his firm, muscular body. Puck took off Kurt's shirt as well, before latching onto his neck, sucking a good hickey just above his collarbone.

"C'mere Blaine," Finn said. He effortlessly pulled Blaine into his lap, obviously not quite as impressed by the shameless making out. He lifted Blaine's shirt over his head and stroked a hand down his chest. "You are kinda gorgeous. I can see why Kurt's so taken in by you man. I approve."

Finn stripped Blaine down. Blaine was pliant, letting Finn move him around like some kind of doll. "Have you ever had more than one guy at once?" he asked kind of low.

"No."

"Oh," Finn said, gently coaxing him to his knees and using his free hand to undo his pants. "You'll like it." Blaine could take the hint and dropped low, taking Finn's dick out of his pants. Oh damn. He was definitely endowed. Blaine put his lips on it, slowly licking around the length of it like Kurt taught him. Finn groaned and threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair. He moaned around him as Finn thrust.

This got Puck and Kurt's attention. "You and I should prep him to take us both while he's occupied with Finn," Puck whispered. Kurt made a soft affirmative noise and Blaine moaned like a whore. He could take it. He could take it all.

He felt Kurt's soft hand against his back and a thick, dry finger prodding at his hole but he didn't turn away from the task at hand, which was the sloppy blowjob he was giving the tall boy in front of him. He licked and sucked and moaned when Finn thrust forward.

Someone worked him open with his fingers from behind. Blaine just moved to give better access all the while servicing Finn. He groaned, thrusting forward as someone's fingers grazed his balls. He was horny, needy and he wanted Finn to get off.

Finn came seconds later, shooting down his throat. Blaine pulled off gasping as he was filled with Puck's cock, which was thicker than Kurt's. "Fuck," he gasped out, looking at the boy he'd just sucked off and then to Puck.

"Bout sums it up," Kurt whined. He stared, flushed as Puck drew Blaine back against his chest, strong arms around his waist. Finn crawled back to the bed, where he lounged back to watch. He knelt down between Puck and Blaine’s legs and stroked more lube alongside Puck’s thick erection. “We need a lot of lube,” he said, which Blaine would have called out on being obvious if he wasn’t so turned on he wanted to die. How the hell did a guy fit two dicks up there?  
Kurt added a finger alongside Puck’s thick cock which made Blaine moan like a madman. It hurt, it honestly hurt so much that tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes but at the same time he wanted more, as much as he could take. He exhaled a little, with Kurt’s coaxing of, “there, there,” and just took it all.  
He swore he blacked out for a moment because suddenly Kurt was sliding his dick in alongside Puck’s, angling himself with the flexibility of a gymnast. “Fuck,” he said, unable to really watch but knowing exactly what was happening. He was full. Completely full. Full to the limit of his body.  
He cried like someone who would break when they started moving.  
Blaine moaned at the stretched, broken feeling of being fucked by two guys. It was absolutely desperate but he kept moving, shuddering as Kurt thrust and bounced him against Puck. He was going to come just from the over stimulated, overwhelmed feeling. Puck laid a pair of flat hands against Blaine's stomach and groped at him. "Feeling okay?" he rasped.

"He's so good, so perfect," Kurt whimpered. "He's all mine..."

"Uh you're sharing Hummel," Puck said. His words were cut off though by Kurt's desperate moan and the near scream when he came. He pulled out after he came, his come dripping down Blaine’s thigh. Puck fucked his stretched out hole until he came too. Blaine dropped off of the bigger boy’s lap and pressed his face to the pillow. He felt like he was living a dream, a scary, often overwhelming but ridiculous sex dream. He shuddered hard, overwhelmed, until Puck grabbed his dick and stroked him off.

“C’mon you give all that pleasure pretty boy and you’re going to come,” he said, jacking him off with precision. Blaine didn’t even think he had the energy to come but the release came from deep inside of him anyway. Oh god, he was upside down and living a crazy life but at least he got orgasms like that one.


	7. Day Seven

When Blaine woke up he was in Kurt’s arms. It was a nice feeling. He turned his head and leaned a little bit closer, letting a smile cross his face. It was warm and safe and Kurt made him feel good. “Are you awake?” Kurt asked softly, his voice heavy with sleep. He kept blinking, his long eyelashes so pretty. He made Blaine’s heart do stupid things, like fluttering inside of his chest.

“Yep, I am,” Blaine said softly. He was a little nervous, of course. He never knew what the day would bring him. There was always something scary just around the corner when Kurt was involved.

“Cool,” Kurt said, suppressing a yawn. “We need to teach you how to top this morning, okay?”

“Really?” he asked. Blaine was a little surprised that people would hire a prostitute to top them. It seemed to him that most of the brothel’s clients wanted a prostitute who would bottom and be their little slave. “Do people really want that kind of thing?”

"There are quite a few clients that express a desire for a top," Kurt said, sitting up. He was still very tired and it seemed Kurt was because he was yawning as he spoke. "It's definitely a personal preference thing and different from the dom or sub dynamic."

"Oh," Blaine responded. He stretched his back, pulling his arms back. "Okay, sounds like a good time."

Kurt ruffled his hair. "You're so cute," he said. "Plus I figure you're a bit tired and sore from yesterday so it’s a good day for you to top." Blaine grumbled a little at that, because Kurt often acted like he was some cute, innocent little thing. He watched as Kurt got up and retrieved a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, stripping his clothes off along the way. Kurt had absolutely no shame when it came to his body and Blaine couldn’t help stare. Even though he had seen Kurt naked before, it was usually in the heat of the moment. He was so gorgeous.

“Basically, you’re going to want to make sure you use sufficient lube or else you’re going to have a sore and irritable client,” he said, opening the bottle. “Water based lube for condoms. The kind they keep in the blue bottle here is the right kind for anal sex.” He felt like he was in a classroom. Kurt tossed the bottle over to him and spread his legs. “Blaine, I want you to try to prep me the best that you can.”

Blaine very carefully opened the bottle and spread some of the lube onto his fingers, staring at Kurt and the way he was just exposed like that. His stomach twisted and he crawled up between Kurt’s legs, pressing a finger against his hole the way Kurt had for him. He pressed it inside, inserting the finger slowly. Kurt was quiet but definitely made a little grunt when he started moving it around.

“Be confident Blaine,” he groaned. “Add more too.”

Blaine twisted his finger around in Kurt’s hole, watching as the other man groaned and jerked off the bed when he added another finger. He watched in fascination as the other’s opening stretched and pulled around his inserted digest. He kept twisting and scissoring, watching Kurt’s face. “That’s good, I’m stretched out,” Kurt said with a satisfied smile on his face. “Put some lube on your cock Blaine.”

Blaine poured some more lube on his fingers, running them up and down his length. He made it slick, wet. He met Kurt’s eyes and watched as Kurt eyed him almost hungrily. It was awesome, the way that he seemed able to fill Kurt with such lust. It was empowering. He bit his lip very hard, stroking up and down his length and moaning a little. “Alright,” Kurt said with a whisper. “That’s enough.”

He spread his legs more and Blaine crawled between them, guiding his cock to Kurt’s waiting hole. His stomach flip-flopped at the idea of taking control, at least in this way, even though Kurt was actually in control of the whole situation. He pressed himself into Kurt’s stretched ass, marveling at the new feeling. It was the tightest thing imaginable. It almost felt like he couldn’t push any further if he tried, but somehow, he did. He slid in easily.

“Good,” Kurt said, biting his bottom lip after speaking. “That feels really good Blaine. Now you need to start moving. You’re human, you know how to fuck, trust me.”

He thrust in and out, slowly at first but then building a desperate, frantic rhythm. He hiked Kurt’s legs up higher around his waist so that he could thrust deeper. He breathed deeply, the tight heat of Kurt and the motion enough to make him feel like he could lose it. He knew he needed more control so he slowed when he thought he’d come too quickly. “Touch me,” Kurt said and Blaine could only oblige. He reached in between their sticky bodies and stroked him in time with the deep thrusts.

Kurt was definitely into it, staring into Blaine’s eyes as he came. “Blaine!” he yelled as he did. Blaine never thought that it would feel so good for someone to actually call his name when he orgasmed. He had never imagined the feeling. He stared at Kurt and reached up, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He kept thrusting until he came too, finishing up inside of him.

“Well that was good,” Kurt said, laughing a little bit as Blaine pulled out of him. “Where may I ask, did you learn that?”

“I’m just a natural,” Blaine teased.

Kurt stretched his legs and got up, grabbing some washcloths to clean up the mess they had made. “Okay, apparently pleasing someone in that way is going to be no issue at all for you considering the fact that you’re naturally good. All you have to do is fine tune yourself and discover ways to make yourself last longer. We may try some chastity device training before our two weeks is up to keep you hard longer.”

“Okay.”

“Even though I have to admit, lasting is an issue anyone would have with you,” Kurt said. Blaine’s heart thudded against his ribcage. There was something about Kurt that was so effective for him. He blushed heavily.

They rested for awhile after they cleaned up, just talking. Kurt suddenly brought the topic back to sex though, as expected. “I know that you were a virgin a week ago,” Kurt said softly, running his hand lazily down Blaine’s arm, “but have you ever heard of anything sexually that really grosses you out? I mean, do you have any fetishes or practices that seemed absolutely absurd to you?”

“Uh not really,” Blaine said, wracking his mind for the answer that Kurt was looking for. He leaned up into Kurt’s shoulder. “What’s the worst thing that you’ve seen?” He remembered the other prostitutes telling some rather gross stories but he wondered what the worst thing that Kurt had ever dealt with was.

“I have been bothered by many, many things,” Kurt admitted, “but I’ve toughed my way through it. My biggest no is severe blood play. I mean, I don’t care if I bleed a little because some guy gets carried away with a whip or something but I can’t stand knives. Usually the owners are hesitant to let clients use major knifeplay or something but I had one that cut me up pretty bad. That was definitely a hard limit of mine.”

Blaine nodded. He wasn’t sure he’d do well if someone cut him up. He was a masochist but the idea of blood made him sick to his stomach. “Didn’t one of the guys say that there were people who had like a…um, pee thing?” he asked, blushing at the words. Apparently, he wasn’t as desensitized as he thought the last week was.

Kurt shook his head distastefully. “Yes, watersports. Not my thing, but not bothersome anymore either. Does the idea bother you?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said shuddering. “I mean not the actual stuff itself but having to…you know, go. I think I’d also be really sick if someone tied me up for a long time.”

Kurt nodded. “I just want you to be prepared Blaine,” he said, shaking his head. “There are going to be a lot of times you have to do stuff you don’t want to. Just press on. The things that sicken and disgust you will hopefully become only a few times out of many.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt wouldn't tell him what their scene entailed that day, just that Blaine had to keep an open mind. He understood that and tried his best but when he entered the room he didn't expect to find a cage, a dog bowl, a collar and what looked suspiciously like dog ears and a tail. "You have to be kidding me," he muttered. He had seen more in a week than most had seen in their entire life but he found that he was still being shocked.

\--Get Ready. I’ll be there in 10. Kurt.

Blaine picked up the collar and buckled it around his neck, looking at himself in the mirror. He shook his head, absolutely not believing it. He picked up the tail to find that it was not just a dog tail but a tail attached to a large plug. “There are some kinky freaks out there,” he said, remembering Kurt’s words. He walked over to the bedside drawer and grabbed some lube, before undressing.

Blaine took off his clothes, folding them up in a pile and then once again taking in the sight of the dog tail plug. "Wonderful," he said. He used the knowledge he had gained about preparing a partner to stick a finger in, finding it incredibly awkward and humiliating. He prepped himself to take the plug and then slid it inside. It wasn't big and didn't hurt.

He put on the ears, laughing a little bit. This was ridiculous as much as it was humiliating. The blush in his cheeks rose until he couldn't take it anymore. He found the plug shifted when he walked so he went to his knees. Just when he dropped to his knees, Kurt entered the room. He turned to look around but wearing the collar he felt compelled to stay there. Kurt seemed pleased by that. “Look at my good boy,” he cooed.

He walked up to Blaine and stroked his neck. It sent heat through him. “You’re such a good boy,” he said, stroking and petting Blaine in the same way you would a prized dog. Blaine didn’t like it in the slightest. He had already done some humiliating things, like taking an enema, being tied up, being spanked, but he couldn’t take the headspace of this one. He shook his head a little bit.

“I can’t.”

“That doesn’t sound like my puppy,” Kurt cooed.

Blaine thought of safe wording out of the scene for a minute, but instead dropped his eyes forward and whimpered lightly. Kurt smiled affectionately and it melted his heart a little bit. “You’re a special little puppy, aren’t you?” he asked. “You have special needs and I promise that I’ll take care of them for you.”

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt took something out of his back pocket. It was a black leather leash, of course. He hooked it into Blaine's collar. "Let's go for a walk boy," he said in the same condescending voice that he'd been using since the scene started.

Blaine flinched, following as he was led through the dormitories. He knew that the chance of being seen was slim to none as all of the prostitutes were either on jobs or in the main rooms but still he felt the rush of anxiety that came with exposure. He whimpered.

Kurt led him with a dutiful determination. He commanded Blaine to, "sit," which Blaine scrambled to do. He apparently took too long as Kurt smacked his bare ass with the flat of his hand, shifting the plug uncomfortably. Blaine whined in spite of himself, sitting on his hind legs like he was some kind of dog. It was stupid.

“Oh, boy, I know why you’re so aggravated,” Kurt said with mock delight. “You’re just a horny dog without a bitch to fuck.” Blaine winced at the words but didn’t speak. He was trying to play along because he knew that Kurt had to do this. He let out what he hoped was a dog like whimper of affirmation. It brought a smile to Kurt’s face. “I think I know how to take care of those urges.”

He reached down and stroked Blaine. “C’mon you know what dirty puppies do when they’re horny,” he said teasing low. He urged Blaine with the back of his hand, pressing his hips up against Kurt’s extended leg. He dragged Blaine back to their room and sat down on a chair, patting his knee.

Blaine growled under his breath and thrust his hips against Kurt’s leg. Tears welled up in his eyes. Nothing was as humiliating as thrusting his hips, humping Kurt’s leg but that was exactly what Kurt was encouraging him to do. The friction of his cock brushing against Kurt’s leg was arousing and got him hard and desperate but he couldn’t quite get it right. It was humiliating and made his heart pound violently against his chest.

“Having trouble boy?” Kurt asked, stroking his hair. “It’s kind of gross but who would I be if I didn’t help?” With those sweetly spoken words, Kurt began jerking him off, stroking his hand down Blaine’s length. Blaine whined as he stroked up and down, flicking his thumb over the head. Even though Blaine was humiliated and didn’t want to deal with it, he came pretty quickly, all over Kurt’s hand. “There, pet.”

Kurt tugged on his leash, getting up. “C’mere,” he said, pulling Blaine along, walking over to the dog bowl that was sitting next to the cage in the room. “Drink up. I want you to stay hydrated after all of that effort you gave me.”

Blaine couldn’t help break the scene long enough to glare at Kurt. He bent his head down and tried lapping at the water in ways he had seen dogs do in the past. He was not, however, a dog, which ended with the water from the bowl slipping down his face and all over the floor. “Alright,” Kurt said, once he had sufficiently made a fool of himself. He opened up the padlocked cage and gestured for Blaine to crawl inside.

He unclipped the leash. Blaine crawled. “I’ll be back love.”

Blaine fell asleep in that cage, irritable as hell.

Blaine woke up to the feeling of the tail plug being slipped out of his slick hole. Kurt was kneeling over him, looking sheepish. “I know that you didn’t enjoy that so much,” he said, shyly. “I just wanted to get it over with though. There are a couple of clients who ask for specialized animal play. They have their people, usually, like Finn plays dog for this one couple all the damned time, but just in case. You know, prepared for anything.”

Blaine grumbled a little. “I’m taking a shower,” he said, crawling out of the cage and sauntering over to the shower. He knew he had no right to be pissy but he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Dom/sub, collars, irritability, consent issues (slight), whipping, extended bondage, desperation/humiliation (of the watersports variety but no erm, play involved), safewording. Yes, this chapter is a bit unnervingly kinky.

After the animal play scene, things became slightly tense between Blaine and Kurt. Blaine knew that his irritability towards Kurt was unfair, because Kurt was doing his best to prepare him for the best and worst of the job, but at the same time he was still moody. It had really hit him, the gravity of his situation. He realized that he was a doomed prostitute. No matter what he did, his job would be to provide sexual satisfaction, sometimes against his will.

Kurt wasn’t exactly happy with his attitude either. It showed in the way that he spoke to Blaine and it also slipped into their next scene, which was fueled by anger. “Blaine,” he barked, when he decided it was time to start their new scene. “I want you on your knees, now.”

Blaine obediently dropped to his knees, the feelings of guilt returning. Kurt took several long strides over to him and buckled a collar around his throat. It was black leather and tight enough to feel uncomfortable, though not tight enough to choke him. “Good boy,” he said with his voice low and even though it was calm, Blaine sensed anger in there. “Crawl over to the bed and lie down on your stomach.”

Blaine obediently crawled over to the bed on his hands and knees. He climbed up onto it and lay down on his stomach. He had a feeling that Kurt, who had suddenly become his Master of sorts, was going to hurt him. The anticipation actually scared him this time, though, because he knew that there was a bit of bad blood in between the two of them. He didn’t want Kurt to be angry so he vowed to play the good little slave, something Kurt had told him on his first day that he needed to do.

Kurt walked over and it took Blaine turning his head slightly to notice that he had leather ties in his hands. He tied both of Blaine’s wrists to the headboard securely. Blaine felt stretched out and very nervous. He wasn’t afraid of the bondage itself, but he hated the helpless feeling. “Kurt, I mean sir, I don’t like…”

“Shut up,” Kurt said coldly. “I want you only to address me as Sir tonight. You can address me as Sir if and when I prompt you to do so. You’ve had a crappy attitude for the last night Blaine. That’s not something that I’m going to let fly, so I figured I had to take control. You’re going to be punished for this tonight. I am going to go get a whip from the closet and punish you with it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine managed. He couldn’t help that part of him thought that he deserved it. He had been a brat when Kurt was only trying to make him prepared for everything.

Tied down, Blaine didn’t see the whip before Kurt brought it down between his shoulder blades but he felt each of its many tails. Kurt whipped him roughly, bringing the whip down over his back, shoulders, butt and thighs. He did it over and over again until he got a cry of pain from Blaine every time the lashes fell. “Please, Sir, please stop it,” Blaine whispered, as tears started to flow down his face.

Blaine hated to admit it but the crying actually felt good. As it became more and more difficult to endure the pain of the whipping and the tears started to flow down his face, he felt as though he could breathe easier through all of his internal suffering. Kurt was merciless, cruel, but at the same time precise. Blaine felt like the entire back side of his body was on fire. By the time Kurt started slowing down, letting up just a little, Blaine was a whimpering, blubbering and crying mess. He vowed to apologize to Kurt for his poor behavior. It wasn’t his fault that Kurt was just trying to do his job.

Blaine was literally thanking God when Kurt untied the cords around his wrist, but to his horror, Kurt flipped him around so that his sore back was pressed to the bed. He re-tied him. “I know that you’re sorry for what you did Blaine,” he said, stroking the boy’s hair out of his face. Blaine leaned into the comforting gesture as if it were second nature. “I want to leave you tied up here for awhile to think about what you did.”

“But…”

Blaine’s objections were silenced by Kurt leaving the room. He felt a cold panic wash over him. He struggled against the bonds but once again Kurt had tied him very tight. He shook his head and tugged against the straps again, but tried to get himself to relax. He focused on the pain that was coming off of his sore, wounded skin in waves. It was kind of a good pain. It reminded Blaine of the quick realization he had about his own masochism. There was something good about it.

Kurt was gone for a long time. There was no way for Blaine to measure the time that had passed but it had to be a good hour, as he began to get sore and really have to go to the bathroom. He shifted and prayed that Kurt was going to come back. How much of this punishment was some contrived sex scene and how much of it was Kurt’s anger? Maybe Kurt had decided to leave him there for the rest of the night to teach him a lesson.

When Kurt came back, which yes, he actually did, Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was ashamed that he was crying. “Please, Kurt, I mean Sir, I mean, just let me out,” he whispered. “I really have to go to the bathroom and these ropes are starting to hurt. I can’t do this anymore.”

Kurt ignored his words, pressing his lips to Blaine’s and kissing him passionately. Normally, Blaine would have enjoyed the feeling of Kurt’s tongue passing over his bottom lip but this was not okay. Frantically, his heart started pounding in his chest. He pulled and twisted his body so that Kurt would realize how dire it was and let him go.

Blaine realized that Kurt was intentionally trying to make him wet himself when Kurt pressed down on his abdomen with all of his weight, reaching down and touching his stomach tentatively. Kurt had been listening when Blaine said that the people with pee things, urine fetishes, were what scared him and made him sick and he was trying to bring him there. Blaine turned his head away from Kurt’s kiss.

When he couldn’t take it anymore and finally let go, Kurt’s teasing making it hard to just hold it, Blaine whispered the one word he couldn’t believe he had to say.

“Roses,” he muttered, using the safeword Kurt had promised him during his very first time.   
The word escaped Blaine's lips effortlessly but immediately contorted his face in shame. He closed his eyes and tied to the bed and covered in his own piss, he cried uncontrollably. The sobs shook his body and he shut down, not paying attention to the soft touches Kurt was giving. Kurt had stopped teasing and his soft blue eyes went a scary shade. He was ashamed, hurt and betrayed. Kurt was ashamed of himself too, the guilt in his eyes almost too overwhelming. Blaine shivered. "I couldn't," he said, voice trembling. "I couldn't do that. I can't. I can’t be trapped and helpless. Lines were blurred and I- I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Kurt. I'm really sorry about everything."

"You're not a failure," Kurt soothed. He shook his head. “I’m such a fuck up, such a failure. I’m sorry. I took out the guilt I had on a scene. I needed to separate. I shouldn’t have been cruel. I…I’m sorry Blaine.”

Blaine closed his eyes the entire time that Kurt took care of him. Kurt untied him, kissing his sore wrists as he did so. He somehow grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned him up. “It’s okay Blaine,” he said. “I’m so sorry…so so sorry…”


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was pretty quiet as Kurt got him cleaned up. He watched Kurt start the bath water with a detached feeling deep inside. Kurt kept apologizing but at the same time Blaine couldn’t help feel like their misfortune was his fault. He freaked out. He used the safe word. Kurt had been kind enough to only make him wet himself, rather than play with it like he knew some sick pervert would want. “I am so sorry Blaine,” Kurt said, looking into his eyes and god, he was crying. He was only doing what he was supposed to. He needed to get Blaine prepared. In a matter of days Blaine was going to be at the mercy of any and every pervert out there.

“Kurt, it’s not your fault,” he said blankly. “I chickened out. I hate being tied down and helpless.”

“I knew that,” Kurt whispered. “I took advantage of what you confided to me was a fear. I thought that I was doing the right thing because I didn’t want any of your clients to get you caught off guard with something that squicked or scared you.”

“I think that was the right thing to do,” Blaine mumbled low. “I just hate the fact that I’ve been put through all of these things and pretty soon, it’s not going to be someone I care about doing them. It’s going to be some random stranger who doesn’t give a fuck about me.”

Kurt looked at him and god, his expression was heartbreaking. He nodded in sympathy, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine’s mouth. “God, sweetheart, I understand,” he said gently. He shook his head, swallowed and pulled away. “I know I seem like the jaded and coldhearted bitch of the group but I feel the same way that you do. I’ve been put through so many disgusting, degrading and terrifying things that I’ve grown cold to them but I still feel every indignity. I hate that they made me pass them down to someone else.”

He stopped the bath water and just leaned over the edge of the tub for a moment. Blaine saw the wrecked kid underneath the strong person he knew Kurt to be. “I forgive you,” he mumbled, “for pushing me and for leading me down this road. You had no choice and you have probably saved me from being terrified into total trauma.”

Kurt looked up at him and offered a smile, but it was a weak one at best. “You’re so sweet Blaine,” he said. “Now get in the tub. I’m sure that you’re really sore and well, just go for it.”

Blaine lowered himself into the tub of hot water, sighing contentedly at the contact between the water and his aching arms and beaten backside. He looked up at Kurt. “In here with me?” he asked sweetly, trying to tell Kurt that there was no more bad blood between them. Also, the bathtub was big and Blaine was feeling incredibly clingy. “You can’t deny me, Kurt, you know that.”

Kurt climbed into the bathtub, taking off his clothes as he descended down the steps and into the water with Blaine. “I know,” he said darkly. “That’s kind of why you’re so frightening.”

Blaine smiled comfortingly at that and leaned forward to pull the other boy into a tender hug. Kurt leaned up against his shoulder, their chests touching one another. Blaine had to admit that it felt good and felt right, just being with Kurt like that. He sighed and let out a deep breath. “We’re going to be okay,” he said.

The next day, they approached the idea of a scene with a lot of nerves on both sides. “I want to teach you how to completely pleasure a person,” Kurt said softly. Blaine looked at him, barely listening to his words. Instead he was focusing on Kurt’s beautiful eyes and just how good they made him feel. “You have to know every possible place that a person can feel good. I’m going to teach you by focusing on you.”

Blaine paid more attention to his words at that. That didn’t seem like the right way to teach but Blaine wouldn’t question Kurt. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, giving the other man a smile. Kurt returned it and his heart practically jumped out of his chest. He was so pathetic.

“Strip off your clothes and lay down on your back,” Kurt said, gesturing to the bed.

Blaine did as he was told, stripping off his clothes with absolutely no embarrassment. Once he was naked, he lay down on his back. Kurt eyed him with a mix of emotions that made Blaine a little nervous and then walked over to him. He planted a kiss on his lips. Blaine kissed back eagerly. “It’s funny,” Kurt said, “how people go to great lengths to cause pleasure when a kiss can be one of the most pleasurable things of all.” He then proceeded to show Blaine just how good his kiss could be, dragging his tongue over Blaine’s lower lip and running a hand down his side.

“I have a sensitive neck, myself,” Kurt whispered in a low voice, dropping lower and pressing his lips to Blaine’s neck. He bit and sucked, finding a spot that made Blaine moan and get hard in seconds. He thought Kurt was the sexiest creature in the world and oh, that felt so good. He whimpered when Kurt bit down on a particularly tender piece of flesh. He then lowered himself down Blaine’s chest.

Blaine shuddered as Kurt’s lips wrapped around his left nipple and his hand snaked down his chest, rubbing. He kissed and sucked down his chest. Blaine was sure that Kurt was leaving some nice healthy marks in his path. Blaine moaned at the tickle, the thrill, the sensation. It was all perfect. “God, Kurt,” he said desperately.

When Kurt reached a little lower, Blaine thought he was going to blow him, but instead he chose another path. He lifted Blaine’s legs and lowered himself down between them, pressing his lips and later his tongue to Blaine’s entrance. He thought he heard Kurt mumble, “Well some people like this,” before he probed at him with his tongue. Blaine shuddered. It felt funny but it actually felt really good. oo  
Blaine thrust his hips at a deft swipe of Kurt’s tongue. He heard Kurt make a sound deep in his chest at that. It was definitely a sound of approval. Kurt soon left him alone there and kissed his hipbones and thighs as he teased his slick opening with a finger. He was so tender and there were parts of his body that were never touched being touched.

It didn’t take Blaine long to come, with Kurt working over his whole body. It took him awhile to realize that in the whole time Kurt was touching him he had never laid a hand on his dick. He blinked when he realized this, still coming down from the high, desperate and groaning. “Kurt,” he whispered. “How did you…”

“I have skills,” Kurt said. “People give the penis too much credit.”

He crawled up and kissed Blaine on the chest. “I taught you almost all you need to know Blaine and after the disaster that was yesterday, well, I needed at least a sort-of excuse to treat you good.”


	11. Chapter 11

“So what’s on the weirdness menu today?” Blaine asked playfully, cuddling up to Kurt’s side. They were in the common room but it was already twelve in the afternoon and Kurt had yet to give him a lesson. Blaine was becoming completely used to Kurt’s lessons and honestly he was looking forward to them from time to time. He liked most of what Kurt had to teach and he really liked Kurt.

Kurt, however, was hesitant. “I don’t really know,” he said, leaning up into Blaine’s shoulder and breathing in heavily. Blaine could tell that he still didn’t want to end up freaking Blaine out. “I was thinking about other weird things that people have asked me to do but they’re kind of oddly specific. I want to incorporate some chastity into our play, because we only have a few days left, but not today. I also want to teach you how to really dominate a person, because in rare cases our clients aren’t looking for submissive subs, but that’s quite rare.”

“I don’t think that I could be dominant, not like you at least,” Blaine mumbled. He couldn’t imagine himself as a Dom. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself ordering someone to their knees in front of him, smacking them around and pulling them by the hair. The imaginary submissive in his head was of course, Kurt, and he just couldn’t make it work. He didn’t have a dominant personality. He had always gone along with things around him.

“What do you think limits you?”

Blaine paused at those words. He supposed that he never had a dominant personality. Well, he had never been in an intimate or sexual situation before he’d been sold but the fact of the matter was that he was always pretty submissive in his personal interactions. He caved to the whim of his parents and allowed himself to be pushed around by the people in his life. He was bullied in high school and yeah, he just never really had the authority in life. “I guess that’s just not me…” he said. “I’ve always been a pushover, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded, seeming to know exactly what he meant. “I get what you’re saying Blaine,” he admitted. “I was never dominant in my non-sexual interactions before but you know, sometimes that makes dominating in the bedroom even easier. It’s nice to take the authority that you don’t have and really use it in a private place.”

“Do you usually have to worry about being dominant?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. “Look at me,” he said chuckling. “My clients are more likely to dress me up like a baby doll than let me take hold of the whips and chains, but now and again there comes an encounter that has allowed me to pick up a few tricks.” Kurt paused for a moment, considering something. “Blaine, do you think that you could try being a dominant persona if you were working with another, more experienced dominant partner?”

Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt meant but he nodded. Making Kurt proud of him was pretty much a big deal these days. “That seems reasonable,” he said.

“I’m going to go see if anyone’s free and willing to play a submissive for us,” he said boldly. “We’ll work together.”

As Kurt walked off, Blaine laid back and thought about a lot of things. Mainly, he thought about the fact that he was almost at the end of the training period. Kurt would go back to clients (yes, Kurt sleeping with other people made his stomach turn) and he would start taking on clients of his own. He was really scared. He knew that the indignities he had faced with Kurt were nothing compared to the indignities of being someone’s paid whore.

When Kurt returned, it was with Sam. Sam waved sheepishly. He was already shirtless, like most of the guys tended to walk around, and Blaine couldn’t help stare at his well-defined chest and abs. Kurt chuckled at that. “Sam said that he’d be glad to help us,” Kurt said brightly, with almost too much chipperness. Blaine knew he was nervous.

“Yeah,” Sam said shrugging. “I don’t like being all dominant either so I’m glad to help.”

“Sit down,” Kurt said. Sam sat down at the end of the bed that Blaine had been lounging on and Blaine joined him, sitting down at his side. “I really want to negotiate this scene out. I know that it’s not usual, Sam, but there are reasons that I want this really specific. I want Blaine to know an outline of what’s coming so that he can get into character naturally.”

“Uh, cool,” Sam said.

“I say let’s keep it simple,” Kurt said, looking at the two of them. “Blaine, you and I will be a couple. Sam will be a pet of sorts. I’ll ask him to choose the implement and you give him a punishment. Then you’ll tell him to beg for both of us to have him at once. Is that simple enough for you?”

Blaine shrugged and nodded. He saw Sam eye him and look turned on, so at least it was all consensual.

“I’ll subtly guide you along but I need you to go by instincts, okay?”

Blaine nodded. “Sure.”

“I wouldn’t be so formulaic,” Kurt told Sam softly, “but we had a really bad scene and I have to admit that I’m afraid of pushing anyone’s limits.”

Sam nodded, understanding but they folded into the scene then. Kurt looked at Blaine. “Blainey, baby, please go to the third drawer. You’ll find a bunch of collars there. Find one you like and collar our pet.” Kurt gave the order and then got on the bed, taking Blaine’s place lounging on it.

Blaine walked over to the drawer. He opened it up and found that there were six different leather collars inside. He touched them gently. It was the black, simple collar that spoke to him so he took it off. “Uh, get on your knees,” he told Sam, nervous, but trying to do what felt right. Sam cast him a small smile that was lost when he glanced down submissively and then went to his knees.

Blaine could see Kurt nodding in approval. He approached Sam and with shaking hands, fastened the black leather collar around his neck. Sam accepted it, meeting Blaine's eyes for a moment before they lowered again. Blaine couldn't believe the amount of power he felt by the simple act of latching a collar around some boy's neck.

Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly. Blaine took a step forward and looked into Sam's vulnerable eyes. "I want you to g-go to the closet and pick something, one of the implements..." He knew he was stiff but he was trying.

"On your knees, pet," Kurt added.

Blaine watched as Sam dropped down to his knees obediently. He gave Blaine a long, lingering look before he crawled over to the closet. Blaine couldn’t stop watching the shirtless boy as he crawled. He had never seen himself as a dominant person but he had to admit that his pants were getting tight. He was turned on at the sight of the submissive boy and knowing that Sam was doing it for him. When Sam returned, he had a leather strap that looked like a slightly thicker belt in his mouth. Blaine hadn’t ordered him to carry it in his teeth like that. He let out a tiny sigh, just trying to deal with the sight. “Good boy,” he said, taking the strap from him. He glanced over at Kurt to see that he was impressed.

Kurt strode over to the closet, where he removed what Blaine instantly recognized as a small padded punishment bench. He set it down and gave Blaine a look. Blaine didn’t have to ask what Kurt wanted twice, because he could see it in his eyes. He moved the small piece of furniture into the center of the room and then looked to Sam. “Get up and bend over it,” he said. He could still hear the slight tremble in his voice but it was obvious that he was doing a good job because Sam put himself over it obediently, with a quietly mumbled, “yes sir.”

Blaine shifted the implement in his hand. “Strike firmly,” Kurt said softly, giving him the needed safety instructions, “but not too hard. It’s short so it doesn’t wrap around.”

Blaine closed his eyes when he gave Sam the first strike. Sam let out a small sound and shifted forward against the stool he was leaning on but did not move too much. It was obvious that he was used to even harsh punishment scenarios. When Blaine opened is eyes again he found that it was easy to get into. He landed blow after blow on the other boy’s pale white skin. Sam jumped and groaned and after three or four good strikes, started crying out with each one. It took about ten for him to start really shifting, moving his body back and forth. It was so hot that Blaine nearly didn’t want to stop when Kurt touched his arm.

“You took that well,” he praised. “You now have a choice. You can beg us to fuck you or else your ass can take more.”

He blinked as those words came out of his mouth. He had not expected it at all. When he glanced over his shoulder this time, not only was Kurt impressed, his mouth was hanging open and on the floor. He looked back to Sam.

Sam lowered his head and his begging was flawless. He still had tears in his eyes from the punishment, so he was really beautiful begging too. “Please…I need you both to…fuck me…take me however you want me.”

“You can do better,” Blaine nearly growled.

“Please fuck me, fill me, do whatever you want!” Sam yelled.

“Get on the floor, hands and knees,” Blaine said, his voice wavering once again. He did his best to channel whatever had come over him being the punisher.

Sam scrambled to the floor and got on his hands and knees. He wiggled his injured backside and Blaine marveled at how gorgeous and firm it was. He went to get some lube and then knelt down at Sam's side. He put a firm hand on his back and used the other to spread lube between his cheeks and into his hole. He made a show of fingering him for awhile, enjoying the way that Sam tensed and clenched around him.

When he felt Sam was ready, he lined up and pushed inside. Sam hissed in pain and surprise. Blaine gasped at the feeling. He pushed deeper into that tight opening until his thighs touched Sam's red hot skin. "Fuck," he breathed.

"Suck him off," Blaine said, watching as Kurt stripped off his pants.

Sam eagerly reached up with one hand and guided Kurt's swollen, red cock to his mouth. He immediately dropped his hand to support himself as Kurt thrust into his mouth. Blaine watched sheepishly as Sam sucked Kurt off eagerly. He only started thrusting again when Sam whined.

He thrust deep, absolutely marveling at the heat of Sam's backside against his hips and thighs. He kept on thrusting. He moaned when he looked up to see Kurt thrust deep. Sam was completely full of cock. "Take it..." he mumbled. "...bitch and...god, so good. Ah fuck!"

Blaine came hard, filling Sam's burning hot ass. He groaned out loud, panting and perching over Sam's backside.

Shortly after, Kurt peaked and Blaine watched as Sam's throat worked to swallow. He swallowed every bit of Kurt's come like a good little sub.

"Damn Blaine," Kurt said breaking the scene. "I almost cried the first time I played dom. You're so hot. Sam you can get up."

Sam got up on shaky legs. Blaine mouthed 'thank you' gratefully. Sam smiled at him. That was when Kurt and Blaine noticed he was still hard. Kurt grinned. "I'll return the favor," Kurt said, dropping to his knees. Sam wasn't going to deny that.

Blaine watched with lazy eyes as Kurt sucked Sam off. He was quick and skilled. Sam was also really horny and came quick.

"Wow," Blaine whispered going back to bed. He laid down. When Kurt and Sam were done they joined him.

Sam grinned to show Blaine that he was alright. He cuddled up into the smaller boy's side. "That was hot," he said. "You're definitely growly and dominant when you want to be. If it ever comes up, you’ll be one of the best, although, I was wondering: did you really say 'take it bitch' when you were fucking me?"

Kurt, who lounged against Blaine's other side, snorted. "He sounded like a bad porno, but lucky for him, most of our clients like bad porn dialogue."

"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly.

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt and Sam said nearly at once. “It was strangely hot,” Sam added. “I like practicing with you two. “


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine woke up hard. He hadn't deal with that problem for quite some time. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock. He groaned and tilted his head back against his pillow. He definitely never thought he'd have the opportunity to spank and fuck the perfect ass of a gorgeous boy. His life was devastating, sure, but he had to admit, angst aside, it had its perks.

He started jacking off slowly, breathing deeply. It was so good. He would definitely be holding his previous day of training in his memory. He closed his eyes and imagined the previous night. A hand wrapped around his wrist. His eyes opened and Kurt gripped tight.

"Oh, no you don't," he said. "Thanks for leading right into our lesson of the day."

Blaine let Kurt move his hands out of the way, but shot up and groaned in protest when Kurt started strapping something on him. Blaine was naive but he knew Kurt was strapping a chastity device on him. "What the hell Kurt?" he asked, squealing when Kurt squeezed him hard enough to make him go soft again.

"I'm putting you in complete chastity until our training session ends," he said with an emphasized purr. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the ear. "Not particularly fair but that's just how it goes. I've wracked my brain trying to think of things to teach you and I realized that you need to learn when your sexual pleasure is under someone else's complete control. I own you."

Blaine groaned, because Kurt's devilish purr was making him want to get hard again. He couldn’t though. He twisted his hips. “Okay, I can’t get off,” he said in a snippy tone. “What do you plan on doing to me now exactly?”

“Come with me.”

Kurt led Blaine down the hallway. Blaine tried his best to be calm, in spite of the circumstances. He knew the other prostitutes knew he was being trained. There was absolutely no humiliation aspect to what he was going through and he had to learn to get over embarrassment quickly. "Where are you taking me, Kurt?" he asked, practically whining. "C'mon."

"There's a roleplay room I haven’t shown you yet," Kurt said with that same purr to his voice. It was teasing, wonderful, but arousing. He shifted his hips as Kurt held his hand over a doorknob. "People always send Puck or Finn or someone more masculine here but before he died my dad was a mechanic and well...check it out for yourself, it's always been a kink of mine."

The room was designed like a mechanic's shop. There were a couple of non functional car shells and parts littering the room. The only things that separated the room from a regular old mechanic's office were the bondage restraints on the mock car hood and a tool counter full of sexual tools. “This is interesting,” he said, but he definitely felt different about the particular theme when he saw how turned on Kurt was. This was legitimately something that got Kurt off.

“You’re super turned on by this, aren’t you?” he asked, eying Kurt’s pants which already seemed tight, even for him.

“Damned straight,” Kurt said laughing. “Let me change. You look fine as you are.”

Blaine watched as Kurt walked over to the closet and pulled out a mechanic’s outfit, or a fetishized version of one. He slipped off his clothes and standing naked in front of Blaine, twirled around so that Blaine got a good view of his perfect backside. He then slipped on some skintight jeans and a worn out white t-shirt. Blaine truthfully believed that Kurt was the only person who could look good in clothes like that. His heart pounded and he wanted to get aroused but again couldn’t manage it. “Add some overalls and some grease and this is totally the look I like,” Kurt groaned out.

“It’s…gorgeous on you,” Blaine admitted.

Without much warning, Kurt turned Blaine around and pressed him against the hood of the fake car. Blaine groaned at the contact of his bare flesh to the metal but at the same time instantly went still, bending to Kurt's will. He moved his hands and leaned back, allowing Kurt to use the restraints to tie him down to it. Kurt wrapped the leather around his wrists and ankles, forcing his legs even further apart. He was pressed against the cool metal, exposed and vulnerable and wearing a goddamned cage around his dick. The plastic and metal of that device pressed against the car with a clang when Kurt leaned against his back.

Blaine noticed that Kurt didn’t spend much time preparing him. He used some lube, of course, but was quick and careless. He had a feeling that it was on purpose. He could hear Kurt’s heavy breathing even though he could barely turn his head the way that he was tied down. Kurt was absolutely turned on. He smirked a little, wiggling around some and listening to the moan Kurt made.

Kurt smacked his ass to keep him from moving. Blaine groaned. “Gonna fuck you so hard beautiful boy,” he rasped out. Kurt lined up with Blaine’s entrance, pressing up behind him and Blaine whimpered.

“Please Kurt,” he said. He was aware that he sounded positively slutty, but he wanted to please Kurt, knowing the setting got him off. “Please Kurt, I need you to fuck me so hard. Fuck me against this car, now.”

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” Kurt breathed out.

Blaine yelled out as Kurt pushed into him quickly. It was one quick thrust that made him moan like a goddamned whore. Kurt filled him quickly, relaxing against his back for a minute. “You like that, Blaine?” he asked. “You like being completely filled up? You like how hot you look right here?” He rested a hand on Blaine’s stomach, pulling him back before beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Blaine whimpered at the sensation and the intensity. It was all too much: the drag of Kurt moving, the fact that he couldn’t see what he was doing, the fact that he knew that it really got Kurt off. It was an addiction, pleasing the other boy. He could hear so much. It was the oddest sexual encounter ever, not focusing on his own pleasure but how it felt for Kurt. It was near torture but it was at the same time a different way to fuck. He closed his eyes and just took it, let Kurt thrust in and out of him like he was nothing but a hole for the boy who got off on the room, the sex.

When Kurt came it was as quick as everything else. Blaine let out a gasp of release, feeling completely used. Kurt pulled out and untied him methodically, turning him around on his back. He glanced down at him and smirked. “I am going to drive you crazy in the next couple of days, beautiful,” he said.


	13. Chapter 13

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he felt irritable. It was funny. Before he arrived at the brothel, sex had never been part of his life and getting off wasn’t even that important. Yes, he masturbated like any teenage boy but he didn’t need it to live. Now, all he had to do was wake up and the cage around his dick was a problem. He growled and turned his head to the side to look for the person who had done this to him.

When he found that Kurt wasn’t anywhere to be found, he got up and started to get dressed. He could not believe that Kurt had turned him into such a desperate and horny creature. He shook his head and found a pair of pants, wondering how he was supposed to get dressed. “Don’t even bother,” said a voice from his side and he turned to find himself face to face with the devil himself.

“Kurt,” he mumbled. “This really isn’t funny. I have never felt this desperate or pathetic in my entire life.”

He wasn’t entirely sure but he could swear Kurt flashed a tiny grin at that. “Good,” he said. “It’s also not supposed to be funny. It’s supposed to teach a valuable lesson and the fact that it’s really hot is just an added bonus.”

Blaine considered growling at Kurt but then stopped himself. He was a grown man and he had impulse control. Just because Kurt had restrained him in this way didn’t mean that he was going to go crazy over it. He stared at Kurt and abandoned the idea of putting on clothes. He walked forward and Kurt pressed a firm kiss to his lips that slowly dissolved into making out. It seemed like every time their lips met, neither of them had very much impulse control. Blaine parted his lips and let Kurt take control of the heated kissing.

It was very nice and Blaine would have enjoyed it if his body was allowed to do what it wanted. “You’re such a good kisser,” Kurt praised, even though he was doing almost all of the work. “So compliant and sweet and beautiful,” he mumbled in between brushes of his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine had to admit that Kurt had the softest lips in the world. Kissing him was one of the most addicting things in the world.

Kurt smiled a little bit. He led Blaine over to the bed and sat him down on it, grabbing something from the closet before sitting down behind Blaine. He ran his fingers over Blaine’s wrists before tying him up with the leather cuffs. They were thick and strong and felt firm against his wrists. Blaine felt particularly vulnerable with his hands stretched behind his back and bound together like that. “Pretty,” Kurt mumbled. He put a hand on Blaine’s back and pressed him forward. “Hands and knees for a minute, okay?”

Blaine got on his hands and knees as ordered. He craned his neck to see what Kurt was doing. Kurt locked the ends of a thin spreader bar between his legs, leaving them open, knelt and spread behind him. Blaine felt exposed and vulnerable like that. He opened his mouth to ask what Kurt was going to do to him but then fell silent. He needed to indulge Kurt because in a matter of two days he was going to be indulging anyone who wanted him. He relaxed as much as he could. Just when he found a pretty calm place, Kurt slipped a cloth blindfold over his head, which made him shiver.   
“Now Blaine,” he said gently, “if you need to stop me at any time, you are still free to use the safeword. Do you understand that?” Blaine nodded a few times. It made him jumpy, not having his eyesight but at the same time there was an allure to it. “Answer me verbally, please,” Kurt said seriously.

“Yes, I understand,” Blaine said instantly.

Blaine tried his best just to feel and experience everything that was happening to him. Kurt ran his delicate hands over Blaine’s body, touching his chest, his back and neck. He gave him a very light massage, before he added some lubricant to the occasion. He pushed Blaine forward on his elbows, penetrating him and taking care to add lots and lots of the slickness. It felt good; it was an erotic act in itself. Without sight, Blaine was able to focus on the slide of one, then two of Kurt’s slender fingers penetrating him. He shivered and twisted his hips a little bit; trying to get friction but then remembering what a painful predicament he was in. Kurt took care to prepare him more than he had before, adding another finger and then sliding them in and out. By the time he was done, Blaine was pretty sure he had half of his hand inside of him. Blaine breathed in heavily, barely able to support himself.

“You look so freaking hot Blaine,” Kurt praised, sounding breathless. Blaine then found out why Kurt had spent so much time stretching him out. Something blunt and hard touched his hole and then pressed inside. It was obviously some kind of dildo but it was honestly huge. Blaine moaned and shifted himself forward. He let out a tiny whimper, because even with all the preparation it hurt slightly. It felt almost as bad as taking two guys at once. To lessen the pain, Kurt reached forward and put a hand on his back, rubbing slightly. “That’s my good, hot, beautiful Blaine,” he cooed softly.

Blaine rocked back and forth while Kurt fucked the thing in and out of him. It hit his prostate dead on at one stroke and sent him collapsing forward with the rush of pleasure that really couldn’t do anything. Kurt reached an arm around him to hold him up. He kissed his hair and pulled the thing out of him. A few moments later and more lube, it was replaced with a blunt plug that was just as large.

Kurt then turned him around, taking the pressure off of his knees. He lay there with his legs forced apart, the large plug hanging out of him and his arms behind his back. He also couldn’t see anything, which made it surprising when Kurt took off his pants (he heard the rustling, but had no idea what it was) and pressed the tip of his erection to Blaine’s lips. He opened his mouth eagerly and took it in, despite the fact that he had no ability of using his hands or sight. He realized Kurt would have to basically fuck his mouth and the intense frustration became maddening.

Kurt thrust in and out of his mouth, choking him on more than one thrust, but then immediately backing up to give him room to breathe. Blaine sucked and licked at him, trying to be eager despite the fact that this wasn’t about his pleasure at all. Kurt continued to thrust into his vulnerable mouth, leaving Blaine desperate and frantic in his blowjob. It was messy, left him drooling down the side of his face, but was still the hottest thing ever. He was glad he was wearing a blindfold or he might have died from embarrassment.   
Kurt pulled back when he came, releasing on Blaine’s face. Blaine closed his eyes instinctively, in spite of the blindfold covering them, when he felt the hot splash of Kurt’s release on his cheek. “Fuck,” he breathed out loud, unable to convey just how helpless he was. He shook, whining. “Seriously Kurt, fuck…”

It was too much, and yet so good.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine woke up on the last day of his training with Kurt feeling many things. He felt sad, vulnerable, scared, and most of all he felt confused. He knew that things were going to change and he hated the idea. He had fallen into the pattern of what he and Kurt had to do, but he couldn’t think about sharing what he did with Kurt with anyone else. Even the times when Kurt had involved others, there had always been something stronger between the two of them.

He turned his head to see that Kurt was staring at him. “How long have you been there, watching me?” Blaine asked softly. He met Kurt’s eyes and saw that they were shimmering with unshed tears. Kurt was feeling the same way that he was.

“Oh, about an hour,” he said softly, not even bothering to act like it wasn’t creepy. He spread Blaine’s legs and held up a key, unhooking the chastity belt from his body. He took it off slowly, letting his fingers dance along Blaine’s hipbones as he did. “This is unneeded now, I think, don’t you?”

He tried to speak but instead made an undignified sound that was close to a grunt. “I’m sure that being locked up for two days with me right next to you was torture,” Kurt said playfully, lowering himself down. Blaine swore he got hared the moment that Kurt’s mouth made contact with his cock. He put his hands in Kurt’s soft hair and let out a desperate moan. That was definitely a nice way to wake up. Kurt worked him slowly, carefully, knowing every little trick. Blaine stroked Kurt’s hair as Kurt bobbed up and down, licking and sucking with careful precision.

He came in a matter of minutes. Kurt swallowed his release down and then looked him in the eye. It seemed that they held each other’s gaze for a long time. “There’s really nothing else I can teach you,” Kurt said, crawling up Blaine’s sweat slicked body and laying a hand on his chest. Blaine’s heart beat faster at the gentle touch. “Everything else you learn, well, you’ll sort of have to learn it through experience.”

Blaine nodded. “I’m going to be okay, Kurt,” he promised, seeing the choked up expression on his beloved’s face.

“I know you will,” Kurt said confidently. “I’m not so sure I will, honestly,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head and sitting up. “I have to admit, Blaine, I’ve never felt like I do for you for anyone else. You’re sweet, wonderful to be around and I just care about you. I love you even, even though I hate to admit to it.”

“I love you too Kurt. I don’t think that this will change that.” Blaine paused, looking Kurt in the eye. His soft blue eyes were so sincere and Blaine found that he loved that. “Can we make love today?” he asked. “Just the two of us. No job, nothing about it?”

Kurt looked at Blaine for a long, lingering moment. Blaine found that he could see much in Kurt’s crystal clear eyes. He was emotionally vulnerable, scared of getting too close, but he needed it desperately. “Yes, please Blaine,” he said in a tender, cautious voice. “I would really like it if we could.” He reached over and took Blaine’s hand. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand in his, nodding, because he really wanted it. He had found a sort of confidence in himself through all of these ordeals and he wanted it to be good for both of them. “Get the lube and stuff,” he told Kurt. He was dying for the feeling of Kurt inside of him again and didn’t want anything to delay it. Kurt held his hand for another moment or two before he reluctantly let go and went to get what they needed. Blaine stripped off his clothes and lay on top of the bed, wanting there to be nothing but them there and then.

Kurt returned in a moment, staring at his body. “Blaine,” he mumbled under his breath and then crawled up on top of the other boy, straddling his hips and leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. It was a long kiss, one that was careful and not hurried. Blaine felt like he had to remember what Kurt’s lips tasted like, which was really a silly thought, considering they weren’t parting ways or whatever. Kurt seemed to feel the same though because he was putting as much effort and fury into the kiss.

“How do you want to…” he asked Kurt softly, wanting to give the other man the choice. Kurt’s hands lazily drifted down Blaine’s chest to between his legs where he touched Blaine, but just lightly.

Kurt frowned for a moment, obviously thinking. “I want you on top of me,” he said with a mischievous smile. “Sound like a plan?”

Blaine felt a little self conscious about that but he didn’t have a long time to think about it, because Kurt turned them around. For such a little guy, he had an insane amount of physical strength. Blaine stared down at Kurt and looked right into his eyes. He had the prettiest eyes in the world and it was so easy to just stare, get lost in them forever. Of course, that thought pretty much left his mind when Kurt started working on preparing him. “Fuck Kurt,” he moaned, tipping backwards. When Kurt was done with him, he pulled Blaine back up so that their chests were touching. Blaine felt awkward against the slimmer Kurt’s chest and keeping trying to hold himself up on his left arm, but Kurt batted it away. Apparently he liked Blaine crushing him.

“Blaine do it,” Kurt urged.

Blaine awkwardly lowered himself down on Kurt’s erect member. It felt funny to take control but he liked it. He sighed, satisfied, as Kurt’s length filled him completely. “So good,” he breathed deeply. He settled down, hips pressed against Kurt’s. He put his hand on Kurt’s hips and lifted himself a little experimentally. He rocked back down. Oh, yeah, that was a good idea. Blaine liked being able to control the motions, rocking back and forth, bouncing lightly on Kurt’s cock. He breathed out with every motion, because he was just overwhelmed with sensation.

“Kurt, god,” he breathed.

He looked down at Kurt. A thin sheen of sweat soaked his body and he breathed in and out, slowly. He looked up at Blaine with eyes that were as hazy as could be. He stared up and a tiny, cute half smile formed on his lips. He rocked up to meet Blaine as Blaine moved and pretty soon they fell into a rhythm.

When Kurt came, Blaine saw stars because Kurt gripped his hips and pulled him down hard. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, but it missed a few beats because he grew dizzy. He pulled off of Kurt’s softening cock and sat down on the bed, panting and grabbing for his own erection, pulling frantically. When Kurt’s hand wrapped around his, Blaine met his eyes and smiled lightly, nervously. Kurt guided his hand along his length, quickly bringing Blaine to orgasm while their eyes were locked.

“I really, really love you Kurt,” he said low.

“Likewise Blaine.”

That night, half asleep, Blaine opened his eyes. He could hear some commentary outside of the door.

“They’re so cute.” That was Brittany speaking, he was sure. “I never thought I’d see Kurt in love.” Finn. “It’s pretty damned special.” Then, Sam. “That’s for sure.”

Blaine closed his eyes again and readied himself for tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine had his first client the day after his training finished. According to the rumors that Kurt heard, several clients of the establishment had seen Blaine and had been interested in getting a piece of him the moment he was prepared. Kurt, however, told Blaine he had nothing to worry about when it came to his first client. Richard Barnes had been with several of the other workers and he was simplistic in his wants. It was a little bondage, some dirty talk and blowjobs more often than not. Kurt seemed relieved.

Blaine was petrified. It didn’t matter if Kurt was relieved. “I’m too scared,” he told Kurt, grabbing the other boy by the hand and trying to convey with his eyes how scared he was. Kurt looked at him with the sympathy of someone who cared but had little power to do anything about it.

“Blaine,” he said, rubbing the back of Blaine’s hand with one of his delicate fingers. “I know that you’re really scared but you’ll be okay. It’s simple. You’re strong and over time you’ll get used to it. I’ve taught you everything that you need to know. You’re good, baby, you’re so good at this.”

Blaine breathed in deeply. He put on a strong face, but that strong face didn’t mirror the expression inside of him. He was terrified for one, but he was also ashamed. When he was practicing with Kurt, it was with someone that he had grown to love and who had respect for him physically and mentally. When he went over to a client, it was going to be someone who paid to have sex with him and was using him as a fuck toy. There was no way of getting around that simple fact. Blaine didn’t want to be lowered to that level.

Blaine leaned over and Kurt gently kissed him on the lips. “Just remember to be submissive and willing, unless you figure any clues that suggest he wants otherwise,” Kurt said, brushing Blaine’s hair out of his eyes. He was conflicted too. Somewhere behind the mask that Kurt put up, Blaine could see that he was bothered inside, but wasn’t about to express that to Blaine. Blaine kissed him once more. “You’ll do fine Blaine.”

A little while later, Blaine was instructed to go into one of the rooms to wait for his client. It was a simple bedroom set up. Blaine breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t help the million fears that were going through his head. What if he failed to meet the clients’ demands? What if it hurt too much? What if he cried? He was feeling sick when the door started to move and pushed open.

The man walked in. He was a pretty simple looking middle-aged man with dark hair and brown eyes. “Knees boy,” he barked out almost immediately. Blaine stared for a second and then dropped down to his knees. He remembered what Kurt said about being submissive and tried to stick to exactly that. He lowered his eyes and did not look up, even though the impulse to do so was nearly overwhelming.

There were no words exchanged. The man obviously wanted it fast and dirty, as he shoved his pants down, revealing a half hard cock. “C’mon pretty boy, suck it,” he said in a voice that was slightly accented. Blaine crawled forward just a little and took the man into his mouth. He was still a little hesitant about oral sex, but slowly took more of the man’s length into his mouth, sucking and licking at it.

“Put your hands down kid,” he said, slapping Blaine’s arm hard. Blaine wavered and nearly fell on his face but dropped his hands to the floor to support his weight. The man thrust his hips, driving his cock deep into Blaine’s throat. Blaine choked and gagged almost instantly with the force and the angle. “Good job, fuck, good whore…pretty whore…” The words were effective and brought a blush to Blaine’s face. The whole ordeal was unpleasant, his mouth being nothing but a hole for some random to fuck.

Right before his client was about to come, he pulled back and came on Blaine’s face. Blaine winced and tried to keep himself from making any noises. He whimpered, feeling used. This seemed to set something off in the man above him, because his look grew sinister. He picked Blaine up by the wrist and shoved him over the end of the bed. “Gonna fuck you so good boy you won’t be able to walk.”

“Please…” Blaine whispered under his breath, his fear mounting. It was terrible because he knew his client was getting off on his fear but at the same time he couldn’t stop the growing fear. The man grabbed some lube off of the shelf. Now, prep with Kurt took at least ten minutes or so, even when he was purposely trying to go fast. This man slicked some lube on his dick and rubbed the remainder on Blaine before shoving in with one single blow. Blaine cried out, unable to help himself.

“Please, please stop!” Blaine yelled as the man thrust in and out of his body. Even though he had been stretched out a lot over his training and this was hardly anything, the pain and humiliation pushed him over the edge. The client grabbed him by the hips, digging his fingers into the flesh of his skin. Everything hurt. He kept moving. “Please, please let go of me! I can’t do this! I can’t do this!”

The man, infuriated, pulled out of Blaine’s body. Blaine thought the panicked moment was over, but the man merely turned him around and punched him in the face. Blaine snapped upward, blood dripping out of his nose at the contact. The man shoved back into him from the front, lifting his legs up high. Blaine could feel the blood dripping down his bared chest. He pressed back, fighting the man off of him but he couldn’t. He was pinned down and being fucked into like mad.

He held him down with one hand once he stopped struggling and hit him as he raped him. Blaine went completely limp, closing his eyes and trying not to gag.

He wasn’t sure what happened next. When he opened his eyes, he saw people running into the room. He recognized them as security guards. “Your whores are supposed to be fucking trained,” the man who’d raped him yelled violently. “Of course I’m gonna beat the shit out of him if he cries like a pussy. What do you think I am, some kind of sick freak? This kid needs to pay. I’m not paying shit for this.”

The security split Blaine and the client up and Blaine couldn’t stop crying. The tears kept rolling down his face and he felt the urge to vomit. He choked, gagging on the nauseating and sick feeling. “I can’t,” he whimpered. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” He felt so guilty. He was ashamed of himself. He was taken away by the other prostitutes, away from the things that scared him. He was blurry eyed and desperate as Sam joined Puck.

When the brothel owner found out what Blaine had done, he was infuriated. The man, who Blaine rarely saw, burst into the room where Sam and Puck were comforting him. They tried to get a hold of Kurt but they couldn’t because he was on a job. He moved past them and grabbed Blaine by the shoulder. “What the hell do you think you were doing you stupid faggot whore!” he yelled, slapping Blaine in the face. Blaine’s head snapped back but he only blinked once in response.

“He’s new and scared,” Puck said quickly, putting himself between the man and taking a few blows for it. Blaine watched as the man’s fist landed on the other’s chest. Puck held him by the arms. “He was freaked out and scared. He’s a sensitive one and it was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t take it dude. It was just a bad first time. He’s okay. He just panicked.”

There were more of the prostitutes around them in the commons. A few of the girls joined in too. “We’ll help Blaine,” said Brittany, in a soft airy voice. “It’s okay.”

Blaine heard the voice of an angel seconds later. “What’s going on?” Kurt asked, bursting into the room and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

“You Hummel, you’re the one to train this kid. I have every mind to beat the both of you to bloody pulps right now!”

Kurt looked up. “Please, please sir, forgive him, forgive me.”

Blaine closed his eyes, still mid attack. It had to be okay. “Please…don’t touch Kurt,” he said.

“You Hummel, fix this with Barnes now,” the man barked. “Give him whatever the fuck he wants. If this kid messes up again it’ll be both of your asses.”


	16. Chapter 16

When Blaine woke up, there were soft, feminine arms around him. He turned his head to see who they belonged to. “Brittany?” he asked, looking up at the blonde girl. She smiled at him gently and then brushed a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to bring himself back to reality.

“It’s okay Blainey,” she said tenderly. “Everyone’s here for you. Santana, Sam and Finn are still here, see?” He followed her look over to where Finn and Santana were talking at the table and Sam was sitting cross-legged on the floor. They had all really banded around him. It made his heart swell up. He was so thankful for each and every one of them. They were good people who protected and looked after each other.

“Where’s Kurt?” he asked.

Brittany frowned as she spoke. “He had to go work with the customer who hurt you,” she said in a sad tone of voice. “He’ll be back soon.”

Blaine swallowed, sickness overwhelming his senses. He knew it was his fault that Kurt was being put through whatever the client had in mind. He was also probably even more pissed off after Blaine’s panic. It wasn’t fair that Kurt had to go through that. “I-I…I’m so sorry,” Blaine whispered, even though the person who deserved his apology wasn’t there. “I panicked and didn’t know how to handle what he was making me do. I’m so sorry. I completely failed, didn’t I? I…I’m horrible…”

“It’s okay Blaine,” Santana said. They didn’t talk much really, but he knew that she was the most important person in Brittany’s world. “We all have had our bad clients in the past. I mean, I remember about a year ago when one of Brittany’s clients was abusive, hell, I nearly killed him. I wound up in lockdown for the longest time. You’re lucky. I think you avoided any punishment because of the way everyone rallied around you.”

Blaine sat up, breathing in and out. “Do people really get punished for messing up?” he asked. He noticed that as he said those words, each person in the room was purposely avoiding his eyes and gave him the answer. “God, this place is so fucked up.”

“I’m gonna get you something to drink,” Sam said, going out of the room. Blaine rubbed his forehead. He was really hurting. He knew that he must have looked like a bruised mess but didn’t want to ask anyone about his appearance. His client had really beaten on him when he panicked like that.

“You guys saved me,” he whispered.

Sam came back with a large glass of water. Blaine took it gratefully, holding it up to his lips and drinking carefully. His throat hurt. “You all don’t have to stay with me,” he said. “I’m okay. I think that I’m coming down from that panicky feeling. I think.”

Despite his protests, they stayed with him as long as they could, only leaving him when Kurt came back. Blaine could tell by the dark circles under his eyes and the way he was limping that he was exhausted and sore. Blaine shook his head. “Kurt, I am so sorry,” he said, moving himself to the end of the bed carefully. “I never meant for you to get hurt for me. I never wanted that to happen! I just panicked and couldn’t handle it.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Kurt said in a low voice. “Get back into bed, please.” The words were so desperate that Blaine obeyed them immediately, crawling back into bed. Kurt joined him, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held tightly. “God, Blaine, I’m so sorry that you had to go through this. Nobody deserves this crap.” It was obvious that they were both torn up by guilt. Blaine groaned because he didn’t even know how to express what he was feeling. He just held onto his lover, taking comfort in the familiar scent and warmth of Kurt. “What happened?” Kurt asked softly, after a long time of just lying there.

Blaine shut his eyes as he spoke. “It wasn’t even that bad,” he whispered, ashamed that he’d failed with something so simple. “He put me on m-my knees and had me suck him off. He started f-fucking my mouth I guess and it was humiliating and uncomfortable and gross but it wasn’t that bad. He got pissed by my whining and crying I guess and he took me without really prepping or anything and it hurt and I freaked. I panicked. I’m sorry.”

Kurt wiped the tears from his face that he barely registered he was crying. “You had every right,” he said fiercely. “He raped you. I don’t care what anyone thinks about this, being here, being forced to do this. Blaine, you said no and he didn’t stop. Don’t feel guilty about this at all.”

Blaine nodded but he couldn’t help the guilt.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Kurt mumbled in a weak but soothing voice. Blaine could hear the tears threatening his voice. Kurt was so strong and capable, practically a leader in the horrible place they were in, but he was still weak. “It’s okay. Things are going to get better for you. I promise.”

“I don’t want to do this,” he said wearily. Blaine was sick over the fact that this was his life. He knew that he would have to get used to it. “I know that I have to get used to this Kurt, but I don’t know how I’m going to.”

“I don’t want you to have to get used to this.”

The words were surprising, quickly spoken. Blaine knew that the world was a horrible place. He knew that there was very little good in a world where people were taken against their will and made into permanent sex slaves, but at the same time, hadn’t he just seen some of the good in the world? He had seen a group of slaves, prostitutes, the lowest of the low, band together to help someone who was weak. They had come together for Blaine, someone who was still new to them. They had shown so much love.

“We’ll beat this someday,” Blaine told Kurt, looking the man in the eye. He got lost in Kurt’s eyes for a moment as he spoke. “There is good in the world too. We’ll beat this, even if it means I have to get used to it for awhile. I believe.”

Kurt broke then, tears falling freely. “I believe too Blaine. I believe.”


End file.
